


Tree and Shrub

by Shally



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: All characters will have a part to play, Angst, Character building, Crude humor and dick jokes, Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Literally the longest fic ive written in a long time, M/M, Nen doesnt exist, Nobu and uvo pov heavy, Nobu uvo and shal sharing a place, Romance, Slow Burn, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shally/pseuds/Shally
Summary: After years of struggling and taking on dead end jobs, on Nobunaga's thirty third birthday Uvogin suggests they finally pursue their childhood dream."Nobunaga, let's open up Tree and Shrub."Flowershop AU.





	1. Birthday wishes

**Author's Note:**

> A nobu and uvo flower shop au dedicated to @rouvere who has been with me since the idea formed over a year ago. This fic is a long one, and it gets heavy. Just two dudes living life with a guy they found on the street ft drama, and of course, flowers.
> 
> Tree and Shrub Art by @Rouvere
> 
> Cover page: https://rouvere.tumblr.com/post/150723005154/tree-and-shrub-flowershop-au-by-shalnarkonice 
> 
> Nobus 33rd bday: https://rouvere.tumblr.com/post/149457339874/september-nobunagas-33rd-birthday-uvogin
> 
> Buhara Sushi: https://rouvere.tumblr.com/post/150165243334/buhara-sushi-menchi-and-nobunaga-with-top

“Cheers, to another year of not dying!” One man says as he lifts a beer can into the air, the amber liquid running down the side and soaking his large, burly fingers. 

“Don’t you mean cheers to another year of doing jack shit with ourselves?” His companion asks with less enthusiasm, lifting his beer as well, not sure if this was his sixth or seventh. 

“Oh come on, you can be a little more enthusiastic than that. How many times can you say you’ve been 33 in your life, Nobunaga? It’s a hell of a milestone for a guy like you.”

“Only once? Like every other year?” Nobunaga narrows his eyes and sucks back his beverage, “and what the hell is that supposed to mean, a guy like me? You better learn to respect your elders, you spiky haired punk. Shitting on a man on his birthday, why I oughta knock you one, Uvo.”

“You’re pissed drunk.”

“It’s my damn birthday; I’ll do what I want.” 

The two men share a laugh at the comment and relax against plastic patio chairs, nursing their drinks as they melt into a comfortable silence. Uvogin and Nobunaga had shared plenty of silences like this all their life. It was one of the perks of growing up together ever since they were teenagers with a thirst for adventure and hardly any cash to their name. 

“Another birthday,” Nobunaga mutters to himself as he crushes the can in his hand, tossing it at Uvo and watching the man bat it into the recycling bin with ease. These were just some of the conveniences of renting a basement with a backyard patio that no one used.

It was probably the fifth birthday that Nobunaga had celebrated here, having moved in when he was 28, an age that seemed like a lifetime ago. Damn was he more devastated then when he realized he would be leaving his twenties behind and entering his dreaded thirties. The only complaints he had by this age was the fact that Nobunaga kind of figured that he would have more than what he did. 

Peering over at Uvogin, a man who towered at almost seven feet, Nobunaga wondered how the hell he had gotten so lucky and unlucky by having a best friend who was a literal tank. Sure it was great on nights where he needed Uvo to lift furniture to the car without needing a small army when they moved, which happened to be every few years. It became a pain in the ass when Nobunaga realized that their fridge would have to live out majority of its life being permanently empty inside considering that groceries never lasted. 

At least they had a full set of appliances at the place they were renting now. Sharing a bar fridge with Uvogin had almost led to the man’s murder by Nobunaga’s hands. Not that Nobu would ever do that. The friendship the two had was matured over fifteen years, and they knew almost everything about each other. 

When Uvo needed space; what really pushed Nobunaga’s buttons; how easy it was for them to share interests and completely have different hobbies all together. Some part of Nobunaga knew that when he died, Uvogin would probably be right by his side waiting for him with beer in hand, and maybe some snide comments over Nobu’s hair or the fact that Nobu had a short temper. It didn’t matter what, but it seemed that Uvogin had, and would always be, a constant for the older man. 

“What the hell you looking at?” Uvogin chuckles, leaning back in his seat as he tempts fate as his chairs legs start to bend under his weight. “Are you waiting for me to sing happy birthday to you?”

Nobu waves the thought away and snorts out a laugh, “Nah, nothing like that. Just thinking about my life. I’m getting closer to fifty. I’m allowed to reminisce.”

“You’re 33 Nobu, you pull this stunt every year. I’ll accept this midlife crisis shit when you’re 45. Plus, I think we got good gig going. Come on, what’s wrong with the life you got?” Uvogin prods, leaning forward and cracking open another beer.  

Nobu brings a hand to his chin and rubs at the sparse hair there, contemplating the best way to answer that question. Sure life was fine the way it was, but it always seemed a tad bit average to nobunaga, expected since he was an average guy. “Well, the house we live in is okay, considering we live in some musicians basement. It's cramped and always hot because there’s no damn AC, but I guess it’s doable. Not the kind of place I pictured. Plus, having two pull out couches? Man, I’m so fucking tired of sleeping on pull out couches.”

“At least you fit on a couch! I’ve spent the last five years with my feet hanging.”

“Yea I know since they’re always in my damn face because you refuse to turn your couch away from mine.”

“Ain't you ever hear about that superstition? You gotta sleep with your feet to the door, not your head.”

Nobunaga squints and debates if Uvogin is being genuine or if he’s just bullshitting him. Rolling his eyes, he picks up his box of cigarettes and puts one in his mouth, chewing the filter. “Another thing I wish I had was more space for shit. And a laundry machine so I don’t have to wash everything by hand, or cart your shit to the local quarter wash.”

“No one says you have to drag my laundry along with yours.” Uvogin grins playfully, “You’re just a mother hen.”

Nobu points a finger accusingly, “If I don’t do it then you sure as hell ain’t gonna. It’s like with your job. You wanted to knock on doors like that’s how things work anymore. If I didn’t apply for that paving position you’d probably be leading a gang or someshit.”

Uvogin barks out a laugh and smacks Nobu’s hand away. “Yea, as if you wouldn’t join me in whatever gang I was in. Bullshit, Nobu. Can’t be any worse than being a Sushi chef or whatever the hell you are.”

“Oh, so you’re complaining now, but I never hear you complain when I bring home handrolls.”

“I didn’t say they didn’t taste good, even though you probably spit in ‘em before you give them to me.” 

“I would never!”

“Bull, you would.”

“...Only if you deserved it.” Nobu sighs in defeat, finally lighting his cigarette and inhaling deeply. He offers the box to Uvo who declines with a sigh of his own. “Things are okay, but they could always be better, ya know? Jappon is great and all, but it’s nothing special. Then again, maybe I’m just complaining like an old man.” 

Uvo fiddles with the lip of his can and shrugs his shoulders, “I mean, we’ve been moving around ever since I was twelve. You’ve been my brother, my best friend, hell, my worst enemy sometimes too. But you know I’d be ready to get on my shoes and jump ship with you if that’s what you wanted.”

“That’s the thing,” Nobu mutters, “I don’t know what I want.” The sound of traditional tribal music blares through the house behind them as a light flickers on, alerting them of their landlords return home. Nobu purses his lips, “Okay, never hearing this shit music again is something I want forsure. Damn, the rest is good and the location is prime but I fucking can’t stand the sound of bells and drumming.”

“It’s even worse when his alarm goes off at six thirty in the morning playing that same song.” Uvo snickers, humming the song he and Nobu practically knew by heart because of how much they hated it. 

“Another birthday and year almost over. September is already here and I feel like it's gonna fly right by, same old, same old. What lucky bastards we are!” Nobu chirps in amusement, annoyed that Uvogin isn't joining in with his outburst. Hell, Uvo doesn’t even react. 

Fingers tap against the glass patio table as Uvogin peers down at Nobunaga, his eyes more serious than Nobunaga thought the man was capable of after a night of drinking. 

“What’s that look for? You gotta puke or something?” Nobu leans back and crosses one leg over the other, the air warm against his skin. He was glad that it was normal to wear his traditional samurai garbs in Jappon without getting any weird remarks about it. It was too damn hot to wear pants even though it was the end of summer. That didn’t stop uvo from wearing shorts all year round, however. 

Nobu blinks, trying to focus on Uvogin, the beer making Nobu’s vision fuzzy along the edges. 

Uvo crunches his can and flattens it with a surprising amount of force. “I kinda get how you’re feeling. Like you haven’t got anything to work for right? Like everything we’re doing now is too simple, too fucking repetitive. Ya feel like you’ve been living everyday in a damn daydream, stumbling around working for what? Getting up each morning just to do the same shit we did yesterday and the day before? When did we suddenly become boring? When did we stop aiming to be something more than just being content.”

“The hell has gotten into you, Uvo?” Nobu gawks, pulling a long strand of inky black hair behind his ear, Uvo’s words causing him to bite down on his cigarette.

“You know it’s true. We’re not the kind of guys’ who just want to get by. Since when have we ever lived like that?” Uvo looks up at the sky, void of any stars, “In three months I turn 30, then I’m gonna be in the same lackluster boat as you.”

“You really know how to treat a guy on his birthday.” Nobu snorts, “Rude bastard.”

“See! The 29 year old you would have punched me in the cheek for that one!” Uvo says seriously, “What I’m trying to say is that maybe we should try something we never tried before. Something that we always wanted to do but never got a chance to.”

“Are you talking about ecstasy because I’m over that phase of my life.”

Uvo throws his beer can at Nobu, smacking him in the forehead, “Not drugs, you idiot! Think about it; when we were kids. Remember what we wanted to do but couldn’t because we were piss broke and lived in the middle of that desert hellhole.”

Nobu narrows his eyes, too drunk to remember some conversation they had as kids fucking years ago. What did Nobu look like, the king of long term memory? He purses his lips and struggles to think of what Uvo was hinting at. Something they always wanted to do. Something that Nobu would still want to do, even now in his thirties. Something that was more than just a childhood dream built up on the fly. 

“Oh, you gotta be fuking me, you mean that!” Nobu bursts out in laughter, his eyes tearing up as he stabs out his cigarette. “We’re thirty now! To start something like that would make us look like fools!”

Uvogin stands up, all business now, without his carefree grin. “So what! When have you ever given a shit about what people may or may not think of you? What, you’re gonna let another ten years pass by before you decide that we should have taken this chance and did something with ourselves? We’ve been working for years, we’ve saved up. The only thing that’s stopping you is you.”

Nobunaga leans forward and presses a hand to his face, “You know we would need another six months to prepare if we’re really planning to go down this road.”

“You don’t think I know that? I’m committed.” Uvogin reassures him, “the question is are you ready for it?”

“You’re crazy to think I’m not!” Nobunaga says with vigor. 

Uvogin grabs another beer and lifts it, “Cheers to new changes, old man!”

Nobu stands and punches Uvo in the arm, a stupid grin on his face, “You better watch your mouth, you stupid kid!” 

The two break out in wild laughter as the window above the patio is thrown open and a man peers out of it, glancing down at the pair of best friends. 

“The sounds of joyous peals of laughter is so heartwarming!” The man says, his dark skin covered in tattoos, his ears filled with holes where spacers went. “But the night is not so young for such extravagant noise.”

“Speak normally, Bono! You lost me!” Uvo shoots back, smiling like an oaf.

Bonolenov, their trusty and questionably odd landlord, waves a hand as he closes his eyes, “try to keep it down! It’s late and your voices carry.”

“Will do,” Nobu offers a thumbs up. 

Bonolenov smiles and grabs the window, about to shut it when he grins. “Happy birthday, Nobunaga. May this upcoming year be better than the last.”

Uvo throws an arm around Nobunaga’s shoulders, yanking the man close, “We’re betting on it!”

The window slams shut and Nobu peers up at Uvo, a little giddy at what they were planning to do. “Looks like the duo from hell is back at it again."

Uvogin ruffles Nobu’s hair and shoves him back to his seat, “it’s about damn time.”

 

 

It had taken over fifteen years for nobunaga to make an effort to finally get into a career he wanted. It had also taken nobunaga less than thirty minutes to fill out all of Uvogin and Nobunaga's online information for their upcoming certificate program. Hell, it was so easy that Nobunaga managed to do it the next day with a hell of a hangover just before his ten am shift. 

Apparently it would take six months for the duo to get licensed, seven including the obligatory winter holidays that all colleges gifted students with at the end of their first semester. Luckily for the two, the program was running at a college in their area, no more than a twenty minute car drive. With the two of them it would be a hell of a bargain to get a 10 thousand jennie parking spot for their beat up, old man van, as Uvogin insisted on calling it. 

Shopping for school supplies had the two feeling like teenagers all over again, despite Nobunaga never going to school before. Uvogin had almost busted a lung as he tried to force Nobunaga to buy the most ridiculous, kid inspired backpack he could find. Nobu of course had tried to outdo him, holding up a cartoon inspired lunchboxes from shows neither of them had watched in their childhood.

With all jokes aside, the cost for the program had been a bitch on both of their bank accounts, costing them about fifty thousand jennies each. Money they had, but the amount the two would need to start a business had Nobunaga waking up in a cold sweat almost every night. The school hours for their program weren't too bad, Nobunaga could at least admit. Once a week for 6 months would teach the duo everything they needed to know. It would also give the duo time to save up for the cash they were bound to need in the future if they were going to put their schooling to use. 

"Six months," Nobunaga mutters to himself, sitting in the parking lot of the restaurant he had worked in for what? Five years now? Every since he was 28. Doing the same thing for five years, what a reality check. Since he and Uvo only had one car, Nobu was stuck dropping off Uvogin at his construction site around six am in the morning so Nobu could drive his own ass to work four hours later. A pain, but a routine Nobunaga had become accustomed to. 

It was crazy how easily Buhara Sushi had become a second home for Nobunaga. Considering how many hours he had spent in the kitchen, if he wasn't sleeping or hanging out with Uvogin, he was here in the kitchen working. 

"A lackluster job, but good enough for now." Nobu admits to himself, knowing that for all he complained about being a sous chef, he did enjoy working here. He'd worked in many restaurants as a kid, so being in the kitchen was commonplace. Plus, one of the best perks of the job we're the people he worked with. 

Menchi was a hell of a boss,  a true inspiration.  She was also a demon but Nobunaga could live with that since she left him alone and paid him well. He could already predict the shit show it was going to be when he told his boss he would have to turn in his resignation,  but that was something that could wait. Nobunaga didn't need the wrath of Menchi to hit him at ten in the morning while his head was pounding from last night's idiocy. 

Glancing out the windshield of the car at the building he was due to spend the rest of the day in, Nobu had to be a little amazed. Menchi had created Buhara Sushi from the ground up, taking her chances as a chef and putting herself out there at the shocking age of 19. She had named the shop after her best friend,  someone she loved like a brother who had been going through a rough patch in his life. Nobu couldn't remember if it had to do with the guys health, but the surprise of having a shop named after himself had given Buhara a second life. Nobunaga could respect someone who would selflessly do something for their brother; it was what Nobunaga would do too. 

If he remembered correctly, Buhara was a big guy,  probably the only person in Jappon who could rival Uvogin’s size,  but despite looking threatening  he lacked any animosity. He was one of Nobunaga’s recurring and favourite customers who always complimented how quickly Nobu cut fish and how professionally decorative his plated food was. That, and Buhara always tipped well at the end of the day. He was a good guy, so Nobu couldn't complain about him. 

"But the other guy..." Nobunaga scoffs as he steps out of the van, pulling his hair into a low ponytail, spotting the devil among a handful of early bird customers. "That brat is gonna drive me into an early grave." 

Pushing the doors open, the smell of food is nostalgic and makes Nobunaga regret not killing a cigarette on his way over.  

“Hey look, it's the birthday boy!” The worst customer on the face of the planet beams over at Nobu, eyes glimmering with excitement.  

Hanzo was a guy around the age of twenty who looked older, because of his bald fucking head, and acted like a free spirited child without a single care in the world.  

That was probably because life hadn't kicked Hanzo’s ass yet. Nobu bet that in another five years the weight of the world would come crashing on the young greenhorns shoulders too. 

“Yea, good morning to ya.” Nobu barks out, heading behind the counter and punching in his number into a keypad. 1111. Because Nobunaga was number one. Hah. 

“How come you didn't invite me over to party last night?” Hanzo points accusingly, spotting the telltale signs of hangover from Nobunaga’s dark eyes and raspy voice. “Unless you're at that age where bed time is just after seven thirty.”

Nobunaga turns his back to Hanzo, eyes shut forcefully in annoyance as he yanks his apron off the wall, tying it snugly around his waist. “Didn't I ever mention it before? I hate celebrating.” Nobu barks out,  whirling around to face Hanzo with a sneer. Placing his chef hat onto his head, Nobu picks up a knife and twirls it in his hand, “I also hate happiness and people who are overly enthusiastic when I feel like shit. Get my drift?” 

Hanzo’s lips pull into a grin as he leans forward, resting his elbows on the wooden counter. “You sly dog, getting down late at night. I didn't think you were they type to party it up. Come on, tell me, what's her name.”

Nobu rolls his eyes as he pulls out vegetables already washed by Menchi who was busy in the back room starting today's prep. Seemed like she had been here early again, that workaholic.  

“That’s none of your damn business.” Nobu snorts, remembering Uvogin’s agony as he got up at five, complaining about drinking for once. Served him right for finishing a case by himself. Shooting Hanzo a look, Nobu figured he might as well antagonize the man who always seemed to claim the seat in front of him seven days a week. “Don't you have sumo wrestling practice to get too? Or do you come here everyday because you just love chatting me up?”

Hanzo gawks as he touches his chest in mock offense. “Oh come on, you really know how to hurt a guy! I'm a ninja, not a sumo wrestler!”

“Aren't ninjas supposed to be silent and inconspicuous?” Nobu snickers, chopping away before his eyes flicker quickly to the red scarf hanzo always wore. It was blinding, and definitely made him stick out like a sore thumb, but Hanzo refused to change it after owning it for so long. “I’m shocked you didn't deny the second statement. Hate to break it to you but you're not my type.” 

After receiving a lack of response, Nobunaga looks up and follows Hanzo's gaze, turning his head to the right to see his boss emerge from the back room with a huge sack of rice thrown over her shoulder. Seemed like with Menchi around, Nobunaga was quickly forgotten. 

“Guess it’s for the best,” Nobu murmurs to himself in relief as the sack drops by his feet. 

“Perk up chef, today is another beautiful working day!” Menchi beams, eyes sharp with determination. 

Hanzo grins as he leans forward, “there's something beautiful about today, and I know for a fact it’s not because of the weather.” 

Menchi’s smile turns into a grimace as she peers over at Hanzo, grinning up at her stupidly. “Oh for fucks sakes, you again.”

“Babe, I love it when you talk dirty to me,” Hanzo says smoothly,  cracking open a pair of chopsticks, “I'll have my usual, if you know what I mean.”

Menchi raises a fist and bares her teeth, “is your usual my fist in your face because that's what you're gonna get at this rate.” 

Hanzo laughs as he raises a hand, “you're so feisty this morning, Menchi, you shouldn't be so eager to get your hands on me. I am a ninja after all. You should try to be more inconspicuous with your feelings.”

“I didn’t realize you were aiming for this meal to be your last,” Nobu tries to smother his laugh as he looks at Hanzo, “and you just stole that word from me.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Hanzo brushes the man off as he reaches a hand out for Menchi. “The only thing I'm here to steal is your heart.”

“Who keeps letting this guy in here.” Menchi hisses at Nobunaga as she shakes her head. Galling at hanzo, she sighs heavily, “you're so damn lucky you order an expensive meal or I'd ban you permanently.” 

Hanzo’s fingers tap against the wood, “I didn't even mention anything about coming. How lewd.” 

Nobus eyes widen in shock as Menchi visibly shivers in disgust beside him. Her heated glare turns to Nobu as she closes her eyes. “It might be your birthday but you're still gonna have to deal with that,” she gestures to Hanzo, “let me know when he leaves. I'll be in the back. Good fucking day.” She hisses, retreating from their sights. 

Hanzo sighs heavily as he presses a hand to his chest, “was that the fiery tone of romance I heard?”

Chuckling in amusement, Nobu glances at a screen, checking today's first order. “That, Hanzo, was the fiery tone of a murder almost committed.” 

“Yea I know. Damn she's hot when she gets all homicidal,” he rests his chin on his hand,  smiling slyly, “and she’s so easy to rile up. Menchi’s totally into me.”

Nobu doesn't even dignify that comment with a response. 

“Just another morning at good ol Buharas.” 

How did nobu ever get so lucky.


	2. Kids of Meteor City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at these kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobuhide is the name thats been given to Nobus father; stay in school, kids. Heres some good ol backstory. Check out the art at the end

Although now Nobunaga could joke about his life, his friends, and the one man he could consider his family, he wasn't always so lucky. Being 33 was a reminder of how many birthdays he had experienced  before. Of all the years, sweat, blood and tears that had brought him to where he was today, it was only now that Nobunaga could admit that he was content.

At 32 nobunaga had finally accepted who he was as a person, finally breaking the spell of depression that had been haunting him for years; at 30 he had managed to finally befriend his boss of two years despite her age and her iron determination; at 28 he had moved into a new apartment after meeting his landlord Bonolenov at a small concert he was hosting for charity; at 22 Uvogin and Nobu had said goodbye to Bleike city, their pockets empty and their hunger real; at 15 Nobu held real money in his hands for the first time,  given pocket change for his hard work, saving it all as he dreamed of the day he would finally get Uvogin out of meteor city. He remembers crying in the old delivery truck that finally freed them from the city when they eventually did.    
So many of the memories Nobunaga had couldn't just be considered his, because Uvogin had always been there.  The memories ended up belonging to both of them, something to hold onto on the nights when they wondered if they really had anything at all. 

Growing up with Uvogin had made the hardships melt, because even if life was terrible, and even if people were unfair, it was by some crazy twist of fate had brought Uvogin and Nobunaga  together in that dirty wasteland city. Nobu had learned that it was easy to work hard for Uvogin when he knew Uvo was doing just the same for him.

They learned to pool their efforts and watch each other's backs. Sure they fought, they got angry, they let their emotions get the better of them. That was life and they were simply human, but Nobu had never cared for someone in the same way he cared for Uvo. He had never placed so much trust in someone, so much hope. It was hard for Nobunaga to depend on other people, which is why he always tried to do things for himself. At least then, if he was disappointed, he’d know exactly who to blame. 

But there had been a point in his life where dependence on someone else was all he really needed. When he lived in meteor city it only made sense that a child would want to depend on their parent; to be able to trust in their guardian fully. 

At thirteen, Nobunaga didn't really know what true loneliness was until his father died. 

Meteor city seemed to be a place that attracted nothing but garbage, crows, and despair.  

It was home and the only place Nobunaga had ever experienced. For years it had been just him and his father, a man who had taught Nobu about the finer things in life, like survival and fighting. It was the very reason Nobunaga had taken up the sword,  following in his father's footsteps, with every intention of being a samurai like he was.

Although samurais weren't something that exactly existed in a place like Meteor city,  men who were guards for the mafia and men who killed to protect their clients were far more likely professions. Despite the obvious signs that Nobunaga’s father Nobuhide was an arm for hire, the thought of Nobu’s father living such a dishonorable lifestyle seemed so unfathomable. 

Nobu realized that maybe it was his child self being painfully naive, he had always taken his father's word as law when the man was alive. Nobu was never really allowed to leave home, warned that the horrors outside of the Hazama home were not livable for a child. 

Nobuhide had been wrong. Children of all ages lived in the city, making mountains of trash their home; no one dared go wander through the desert where they would eventually find the Hazama household on the side of a mountain where few succulent plants grew and trees dry and crinkly stood tall,  hiding the cabin from curious eyes.

For years Nobunaga had only his father for company,  that and his hand crafted blade, made by his own hands under his father's direction. 

This was his life, and it was simple. 

And then Nobunaga had almost had his home robbed by a curly haired boy who would undoubtedly change his life. To think a lifelong friendship could be built on a single moment of breaking and entering was almost laughable. 

"Why do you keep coming back!?" A boy with black hair barks out, having repeated the same phrase for months now. Nobunaga was always the rule abiding type, and after spending so much time alone, he wasn’t sure how to react towards unwanted guests. 

Out from the dry bushes leached of moisture crawled Uvogin, a child with a permanent grin and skin sun kissed far too many times. With a cloth bag tied around his neck, Uvogin was a living example of the kind of kids’ meteor city produced. Rugged and crafty; even though Uvogin lacked the kind of homeschooling Nobunaga had received from his father from dust covered books, the boy with the curly, expansive hair had eyes as bright as his smile. 

Uvogin also had this uncanny ability to charm people with nothing more than mere words, his entire demeanor so likable it was easy to get conned by him.  Nobu had fallen for those sweet smiles and trustworthy words before, mistakes that had ended up costing Nobunaga things like candy and card games.

At first their meetings had been in secret, seeing how Nobunaga was always conscious of what his father would say of Uvogin’s wild childish behaviour. Nobuhide hadn't given either child much thought, ignoring Uvo as if he were nothing.  

"I’m used to it," Uvo had commented off handedly during one of his afternoon visits, "being ignored, that is. But don't let my words fool ya, I hate being ignored." 

"Well you're from the city. There are lots of kids like you. Of course you'd be overlooked," Nobu shrugs,  pulling clothes off the laundry line as he folded them with expertise. 

One good thing about living on the outskirts of meteor city was that the dry dusty air was ideal for drying clothes. Because of where they were located Nobu had never breathed in the pungent smell of meteor city's trash pillars.

Uvogin sat lazily beside the box that was acting like a makeshift laundry bin, running his hand over clean clothes in a sort of awe. He knew water was scarce out here, and that Nobunaga was lucky to have a working well that had managed to survive in the desert without being contaminated. Sometimes he wondered what it was like to live such a painfully mundane life. 

"Don't touch them, you're hands are covered in dirt." Nobu chides, bending down and brushing Uvo's hand away. 

"It ain't just my hands that got dirt on em," Uvo chuckles, shaking his hair and laughing at Nobunaga's look of disgust as dust fills the air. 

Picking up the box, Nobu turns to his house with a sigh, "your shorts have a hole in them again." 

Scrambling to his feet, Uvogin follows after. "I was just gonna ask you if you could sew them again. I asked my ma but she getting her fix on powder so I don't think she heard." 

"Don't touch that stuff," Nobu warns, before reaching out a hand, "you might as well let me wash your clothes if I'm gonna fix em. And you better wash yourself!"

"A little dirt never hurt nobody!"

"It's been over a week, I'm filling the tub and you better scrub!" Nobu kicks the door open with his foot, pausing to glance in the distance, searching for something. 

Uvo sheepishly rests his arms behind his head, following the gaze, "fine, fine, I'll wash up. Your old man sure taking his time today. It's almost night huh."

Nobu purses his lips and heads inside, dropping the box and moving towards the large plastic bin he used for bathing. "He's probably being kept there for work. Help me fill the tub, and just maybe I'll wash your hair." 

In a moment Uvogin barrels over with a bucket,  "you gonna use that fancy smelling stuff on my head again?"

Rolling his eyes,  Nobunaga can't help but laugh. "You mean soap?"

"Yea! Soap!" 

Grinning at Uvogin’s sense of excitement over such a simple household product, it was easy to forget his father's absence. Uvogin always left as soon as Nobuhide appeared,  figuring it was his civil duty to keep Nobunaga company like a good friend would. 

As the hours ticked by, Nobu worked diligently on fixing the rags Uvo wore. Brown shorts, a beat up green shirt under some white cloth vest, or at least a vest that had been white once.  Nobu had scrubbed it until his hands were wrinkled and raw, and he had only managed to get it to the colour of sand. hanging them up on chairs to dry, he had spent a good half hour with his hands in Uvogin’s lush locks, playing with the curls, and using his homemade soap to remove Meteor city from the ten year old’s hair. 

Uvo always was in habit of leaning into Nobunaga’s touch, barking out a laugh as Nobu pulled out twigs and pieces of garbage. Sometimes obscure items like pencils and cutlery fell out, and Uvo would cry with excitement: "That's where I left em!"

These were all attempts to amuse the usually sombre teen, which usually caused Nobunaga to fuss and smack the younger boy on the back. On rare occasions, Nobu would crack a smile at the antics, only to cover it up with a cough. 

Uvo,  dressed snugly in an old pair of Nobunaga’s clothes, helped empty the tub of dirty water, and he too eventually felt the nervous tension that grew within the Hazama household. As the sun completely disappeared, both boys had to question whether Nobuhide would be making his return. 

For nobus sake, Uvo stayed the night, not that he had anywhere else to be. The two of them lay curled up on a worn out futon, talking through the night about whatever came to mind. 

By the next morning there was still no sign of Nobuhide. Uvo helped with the chores that day, slipping away as night fell for a second time. 

This time Nobunaga lay alone, eyes heavy from lack of sleep. He didn't have dreams that night. He did miss Uvogin’s company,  however. He hadn't spent a night alone in a long time, if ever. 

The next day Uvogin didn't return, and neither did his father. Worry. Anxiety. Confusion. Some part of Nobunaga willed up a volley of questions of what could have happened to the two. Sure he had never expected Uvogin to trek over to his remote home everyday considering the distance, but after spending a night with someone to talk to,  to share in his laughter and ramble so freely about life,  Uvogin’s presence was easily missed.  

Sitting outside his front door, Nobu stayed there with his eyes on Meteor city, a boy waiting loyally for his father. 

He would spend that night disappointed as he made a small meal for himself,  putting some aside for a man who was never coming home

It was almost twenty four hours later when Uvogin returned. There were no smiles on his face, nothing playful about his grin. Instead he carried a bag over his shoulder filled with bread and something sweet, and clutched tightly in his right had was a single desert flower. 

"I’m sorry." Uvogin says loudly, pressing the flower into Nobu’s chest, his eyes on the ground. "I’m sorry about your dad."

"Uvo...what are you...?"

The younger of the two stands straight, eyes piercing into Nobunaga’’s. "I looked all day and all night, but I couldn't find him. I tried the shops and even the bars...and then I figured I'd ask the mafia guys who own the city and I found out the truth about yer old man. What they did to him..."

Nobu purses his lips, fingers curling around the white flower, it's thorns biting into his hand. "He's not coming back, is he?"

Uvo shakes his head, placing a hand on the others arm. "Dead men don't say goodbye. I'm sorry Nobu...I know you cared for him."

"Don't say something like that." Nobunaga’s voice bites out, disbelief radiating from his features despite his mind telling him that Uvogin wouldn't lie to him. Especially not about something like this.  

Instead of arguing, Uvo simply let himself into the Hazama abode and waited until Nobunaga came to accept the truth. Uvogin didn't leave Nobu’s side unless it was to hunt or steal food. Days turned into weeks and Nobunaga finally allowed himself to shed a tear for his loss. 

When Uvogin returned with an odd looking creature he had killed near Nobu’s home, Nobunaga presented the boy with a sheet of wood with his father's name engraved into it. A headstone for a grave. 

"Does meteor city have a place for things like this?" Nobu asks sullenly, having never stepped foot off the property. 

“We have a part of the city for the dead. The city takes so many people they had to expand the graveyard. We can find a good place to put your dad." Uvo says softly, running a finger over the clean carvings, Nobunaga’s sword lying open on the table. It figured he would take the more difficult tool to carve something so personal.  Uvogin was impressed with Nobu, which was a thought he almost admitted aloud. "We can go today if you want. If you feel up to it."

"I'd like to go today, but before that, I have a question." Nobu hesitates, "can you show me where you found that flower?" 

Both their eyes flicker to the dying wilt in a vase near the front door, maybe the reminder nobunaga needed to realize that death was a real thing that could happen to anyone. 

Uvogin’s eyes soften as he places down his kill, "it's a bit of a walk but I'll show you a place where the whole desert is covered in flowers."

And Uvo did exactly that, keeping his word as he led Nobu into a patch of earth where the sand turned to soil and flowers grew from thick green plants. Together they picked handfuls, filling  Nobunaga’s small satchel which had originally belonged to his father. Uvogin filled his own backpack, a stuffed plush of a foxbear he had found amongst the trash, a toy nobu hated but had made alterations to so it could be functional as well. 

"You think we have enough?" Uvo asks, hands bloody where the spikes of plants pricked him. 

Nobu sat cross legged as he cut thorns off flower stems with his sword, placing each bud into his bag with care.  

"I’m ready to hold his funeral now." He says with a smile, hoping Uvogin knew how much his help was appreciated.  

Grinning, Uvo offers a hand and pulls Nobunaga to his feet, "then let's give him a good one."

The duo spent the rest of the day in Meteor city's graveyard amongst other mourners. Planted with their knees in the dirt, they spent hours trimming, matching, and binding flowers with string from old shirts. Nobuhide’s grave was the only one with colour. Despite the cheap gravestone, the flowers in colours of pink and desert white gave it a sense of warmth. 

Neither boy counted how many compliments they received, or how many people had cried at the fact their own loved ones couldn't share in the same beauty. It might have been at that moment Nobu and Uvo decided to spread a little goodwill to the others in Meteor city. Uvo would collect the flowers while Nobunaga arranged them, together they made simple but delicate arrangements that they would trade for food or clothing.  When finding plants became difficult, Nobunaga suggested they plant their own, and together they tried their best to create something out of nothing. 

When the cool season arrived, their garden bloomed and people knew who they were. In the future they would be dubbed tree and shrub for their notable appearances, their love for flowers, and their green thumb, a venture that would only happen after a certain encounter. 

Neither Uvo or Nobu had ever expected someone to approach them at their home within the desert, especially not with the distance one had to walk from Meteor city. That's why both boys had been surprised when one woman approached, her feet red from traveling over hot sand, her head covered with a thin head scarf.

"Are you the boys who make the beautiful graves? I come asking for a favour." She falls to her knees, head bent towards the ground, "would you two do the same for me?" She asks, holding a small vegetable crate that smelled of decay. Nobu realized that she was a mother torn away from her child. Children who grew up in Meteor city became strong and hardy, but that was only if they had a chance to grow up. 

This woman had experienced the loss of a life that was far too young. Nobunaga presses his hands together,  eyes filled with a rare look of determination. How could he say no and deny this woman? Especially after feeling the same emotions over his own father.  He couldn't. He wouldn't. 

Standing proudly behind him was Uvo, a smile of reassurance on his features,  "give us a few hours," he tells her, "and we'll make yer baby a beautiful grave."

The woman waited patiently, eyes closed as she mumbled words. She didn't watch how quickly Uvogin plucked all the flowers in their garden, or how carefully Nobunaga binded them together with cloth from an expensive kimono his father had kept as his prized possession. 

All their hard work was destroyed in a moment, their garden left bare as they created armfuls of arrangements. Because this mother deserved more than what they could offer. 

It was different...to offer flowers for such a tiny grave. Even uvogin who had seen all types of horrors and became immune to most people's suffering was  bothered at the fact. 

When the mother cried at their offering they knew they had done a good job, but it was to their surprise that the woman pulled a small bag from the inside of her dress and pressed it into Nobunaga’s unexpecting hands. 

Heavy, and metallic. 

"We don't need to be paid for this." Nobunaga says as he tries to return the bag, only for the mother to smile down at him.

"Keep it safe, and keep it hidden, for one day I hope you two leave to brighter places than here...because what you've done for me is more than any amount of money I could offer you. Thank you." She holds her child's crate closely along with her collection of flowers, turning her back on the duo and returning to the city.

"What do ya think? We should visit her child's grave tomorrow, right?" Uvo says quietly. 

The weight of the money is heavy in Nobu’s hands, making them shake with the thought of something better being out there for someone like him. For someone like Uvogin. That it was possible that there was a life outside of Meteor city.  

"Yea...let's visit." 

With a sense of duty they left the next morning with a few flowers they had managed to find along the way. The Meteor city graveyard had become a sea of flowers every since Nobunaga and Uvogin had begun to offer them. No grave was left bare. Each arrangement reminded them of the person they had supplied them for. Nobuhide’s grave had been covered in new flowers recently courtesy of Uvogin. A kind gesture. 

They walked through dust covered paths as they tried to spot the grave of the child, surprised to see a group of women surrounding the familiar headstone carved by Nobunaga for yesterday's mother. 

Peering down at the grave, the flowers rested on the grave next to it as well, freshly made. The headstone was simple stone, a name they never heard of was carved out with stone.

"Who’s grave is this?" Uvo found himself asking an older woman, who would have brushed him away if he was not one of two flower boys. 

"The child's mother. She ended her own life to follow." 

The shock of the statement forces the air out of Nobu’s lungs, the bag of money sitting rock hard against his stomach, her last gift to them.  Maybe they were even her life savings for the child that she could never give a better life for. 

Touching his cheeks, Nobunaga feels moisture there and he curses softly, leaning down and placing the flowers on the woman's grave. 

"You think she knew she was gonna do this when she saw us?" Uvo asks, shoulders slumped  as his eyes rest on the spot where the two graves met. "You don't have to answer, I guess she did. Hopefully she was happy when she did it, that the flowers helped a lil. Maybe if they were a bit better she'd have been happier, maybe even had another chance to help another kid. But I guess flowers can't do that."

Nobu wipes his tears and presses a hand to the back of Uvogin’s head, the eleven year old too small for his age. "One day, Uvo, we'll do it. We’ll use these little plants...flowers so small and so simple.... and change them into something better. We'll make people smile. We'll do it together so no one will ever have to worry about a grave being just another hole in the ground." 

Uvo leans back and smiles brightly, his cheeks damp with rare tears, "I'll hold ya too it, tree."

Nobunaga chuckles softly as he wipes his own cheeks, "got yourself a deal, shrub." 

It had taken years for Nobunaga to make enough money to get the pair out of Meteor city, using their skills as impromptu grave decorators, as they were called. Although the residents of the city didn't have much money, and the pay was lackluster for the work they did, it was a start. Uvogin moved into Nobunaga’s home, and they took side jobs. Cleaning out the streets of garbage; helping the elderly; doing tasks for shady adults. Whatever it was, Nobu took it, because he needed the money, he needed to get Uvogin out of this city before the duo was sucked into it forever. 

With money in pocket, funds Nobunaga would guard with his life, he managed to find the right man (or maybe the wrong man) to forge fake papers for Uvo and himself. Passports, identification cards. If they had these they could escape. It cost more money then Nobu had wanted, but it would be worth it. 

It had been sheer luck that they managed to convince one of the mafia drivers to let them hitchhike in their truck, and even more to get over the border and into Bleike. It was there Nobunaga had started to get a real job, learn how to use this bizarre thing called technology, and try to find a home for Uvogin and himself. Being young, they had almost been separated, but Nobu had managed to find an apartment where the landlord was questionable but at least it would be affordable. Especially since Nobu knew he wanted to enroll Uvogin into school. 

All the challenges of paying rent in a shitty little basement shared with another family had caused Nobunaga to tire at the age of sixteen. With rent, food, and laundry something to factor in, plus the cost of Uvogin’s education, it became harder and harder to hold onto that promise they had made together. To sell flowers and to make people happy. Nobu couldn't even make himself happy, how could he help anyone else?

Nobunaga was sure that Uvogin had been keeping the idea at the back of his head for years, going through schooling, work, and three life changing moves all at Nobus words, but always having their promise at the back of his mind.  

From living as street kids in Meteor city, they spent their teenage years in Bleike,  picking up in their adulthood when money got tough and taking their broke selves to North Jappon. At 28 nobunaga had found a new place to live near a Sushi restaurant that had thankfully hired him and offered a wage more than he had ever seen. It must have been fate because at the same time the construction job Nobu had applied for Uvogin had called back, and with a single train ride the two migrated like birds once again. 

Meeting Bonolenov had been an experience, having seen the man in a charity raising concert months before. Now with Uvogin bringing up the past, the thought of making a drastic career change seemed right at this very moment. 

"Just think," Uvo laughs, pulling into the college campus parking lot, the two ready for their first day of their six month program. "After a year of this we're gonna be the most handsome pair of bastards ever to florist."

Nobunaga, with his head pressed against the dashboard, groans loudly. "We’re gonna be the only men over the age of thirty in that class."

"Hah! I'm still in my twenties for another two months. Let's go, Nobu! No time like the present to take the bull by the horns." 

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Let's get this show on the road. Make sure to take good notes for the both of us!"

"Like hell I am! You’ll take you're own damn notes you son of a bitch"

Uvo shoves Nobu and laughs as he jumps out of the van, slamming the door. "You got this!"

"Get your ass back here so I can kick it!" Nobu chases him into the college, a familiar messenger bag over his arm, one of the few belongings taken from Meteor city. He never asked Uvo if he had his matching backpack counterpart. 

With four hours of class ahead of them, the only thing on Nobunaga’s mind was how the hell was he going to slip in a smoke break...or rather, several smoke breaks through the course of the day.

 

Just like nobunaga predicted, he was the oldest in the room, and Uvogin sure as hell was the biggest. The ratio of men to women in the class was 25 to 5. Small, and even more dramatic considering Uvogin was a powerhouse in all definitions of the word. He had the presence of a small army, and sitting behind a long table in the small classroom in the top row...Nobunaga had never seen Uvogin so out of his element. All eyes had been on the two, even the teachers, more so in shock. Uvogin had worn the plainest outfit he could find, a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, despite hating jeans, simply in an attempt to blend in. 

They both know it was a bullshit, wasted effort, but when Uvo got a thought in his head it was best not to question it. Even Nobu had opted for track pants and a Polo, figuring he'd keep his traditional garbs at home.

In the first hour they had Introduced themselves, went over the six month syllabus, and we're given the textbooks Nobunaga had ordered a week ago. The damn books themselves cost the price of month of rent, as well as the flowers he and Uvo would be practicing on. 

"Month one includes design forms," Nobunaga read out loud on one of 2 breaks they would be given each day. "Shapes of bouquets, how to cut and hand tie, making elaborate pieces, stand alone...oval, horizontal, square. learning the meanings of flowers..." 

Uvo skims, "month two is all about colour theory and technique. Matching, grouping, terracing. How to add accents, where the focal point is. Damn fancy terms like colour harmony, and we'll even be shadowing professionals. Binding flowers too."

"Month three is all about proper care for every species of flower, how to trim and store. Even more identification, then we get a two week break on holidays." Nobu inhales from his cigarette, "when we come back we start learning about how to cater to events like weddings. Ceremonies, bride bouquet, churches, corsages, hell."

Uvo tears his teeth into a sandwich, chewing quickly before swallowing. "After that is sympathy tributes and funerals. How to cater to events with somber atmospheres. Our speciality. They even have caskets, bouquets for graves...and even appropriate pricing and lessons on what is this? sensitivity?"

"Basically how not to be a dick but still do your job. The last month is business heavy. Talking to growers, learning where suppliers are and where they get their flowers. How to price and store. What kind of spaces you need in a shop to keep them fresh. Even selling gift baskets and how to deal with flower auctions, plus starting a business or going into growing." Nobu sighs, throwing the paper onto his lap. 

"At least they cover all of the bases."

"Yea, and at the end of it is a four hour practical exam. Very scenario based. One hour is written." Nobu tsks, "But after that, we're good to go."

Uvo groans, "guess I'll worry about that the closer to march when we're near the end." 

"Time to crack open the books and start learning."

"At least we're doing it together," Uvo shrugs, a grin on his face. "With me and you how can we go wrong?"

Sighing at the man's enthusiasm, Nobu pinches the tip of his cig and ashes it out. "You can start by taking your own notes tomorrow. Don't think I didn't see you doin jack shit. I'm gonna need your help too."

"Alright, alright," Uvo laughs, standing up and throwing his trash away, turning to head back inside. "You can count on me, Nobu!"

Nobu knew one hundred percent that he could not count on Uvo for things like notes. Practical things and memorizing? Yes. Actually getting the guy to write on a piece of paper...  

"I have a better chance of winning the lottery." Nobu mutters to himself. 

Following uvogin back into class, it seemed that it was only yesterday they were in Bonolenov’s backyard celebrating Nobunaga’s birthday. 

Damn did time fly at 33.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by @Rouvere
> 
> Uvo and Nobu as kids: https://rouvere.tumblr.com/post/136384901379/oops
> 
> Kids: https://rouvere.tumblr.com/post/148131579574
> 
> Kids: https://rouvere.tumblr.com/post/146247419494/doodles
> 
> Kids: https://rouvere.tumblr.com/post/144416177504/nobu-uvo
> 
> Kids: https://rouvere.tumblr.com/post/138535074664/theres-a-whole-world-waiting-for-us-out-there
> 
> Meteor city tears: https://rouvere.tumblr.com/post/151696008454/kids-of-meteor-city-nobunaga-and-uvogin
> 
> Home: https://rouvere.tumblr.com/post/134118838514/nobu-and-uvos-winter-hideout 
> 
> City kids: https://rouvere.tumblr.com/post/134023440274/well-be-the-best-team-out-there-when-were
> 
> Leaving Meteor City: https://rouvere.tumblr.com/post/155518610589/nobu-uvo-shal-week-day-2-jan-7-nomadic


	3. Flower School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers are serious business, especially when they're everywhere

"We are but mere ants, working hard for our ant queen, stuck in our ant hills." A voice reads out, charming, slow. A voice that belonged to someone who had invested too many hours into training to have this specific tone, in order to read out poems to audiences. 

"Oh God not this shit again, Basho. Why can't you go a day without lackluster poems. not chic at all." A female voice bites out in exaggeration, too used to this routine. 

"Heh, then how about you let me try?" Uvogin calls out, approaching the duo who were currently on their lunch break, their shovels and work gloves stored away. 

"Uvo baby, you can whisper poems into my ear all night long." The woman, Baise, purrs, leaning forward on the concrete slab she was sitting on. 

Taking a sip of his water, Uvogin clears his throat, “instead of flirting, Baise are you working hard, or hardly working?" Uvo chuckles, picking up Baise’s disregarded shovel and tossing it to the woman. "Why not put this somewhere where it won’t be stepped on, and then complain?"

Baise frowns in disappointment as she catches the offending tool. "But it's so damn hot. They can't expect us to dig out a path and then lay down asphalt can they?"

Basho finishes his lunch and grabs his shovel full of dirt, stabbing it into an on growing pile, rolling his shoulders. "Unfortunately that is exactly what we are expected to do."

"You know, I only took this gig so I could be around manly eye candy." Baise huffs, her dark red hair escaping her bun and falling into her face. Taking a moment to tuck the strand behind her ear, she eye’s Uvogin, eyes running over his strong arms and sweat soaked tank top. "At least I have some of that."

Uvo swipes his forearm against his mouth, wiping away the sweat on his upper lip. Looking at Baise, he chuckles at her statement. 

"I’m flattered baise, that you have your eyes on me, but I'm into guys." Uvo counts the syllables on his fingers, laughing as he gets the count right. "Fuck yeah!"

Basho beams and pens the haiku into his pocket book, "how informative Uvogin! Although I believe Baise knows this already."

"You make it clear every damn day." Baise scowls, "Whatever! you can't stop me from looking."

"Eh, look all you want. I know I'm a catch." Uvo grins, knowing it was a showstopping gesture. One of his best attributes was his killer smile. Where as Nobunaga had a nervous smile, Uvo been blessed with straight teeth and pearly whites. 

It was what made him seem approachable despite his size. If he could give a heartwarming smile then he could win anyone over. It had definitely worked with his two coworkers. On Uvo’s first day on the job, Baise had absolutely shot him down, laying down the law that just because she was a woman, it didn't mean she wouldn't kick a perverts ass. Uvo agreed and quickly she learned that Uvo was nothing of the ruffian she had first imagined him to be. 

"Basho, take notes. May you pray to be as good as husband material as Uvo is." baise barks out, slamming her shovel into the ground 

"Thanks for having so little faith in me." Basho mutters under his breath

Uvo gives a coy look, "and for putting so much faith into me. I'm still gay, though."

"Yea yea, I gotcha. Ah well, other fish in the sea. Not sure how I can find someone who can live up to your standards but that's fucking life." She shrugs. "At least I'm beautiful."

Both men break into laughter at Baise’s usual showy attitude. As much as Baise bitched and complained, it was nice to hear something other than a shovel hitting gravel for hours. Baise was good at that, making noise. When her words fell flat Basho took it as an opportunity to give a private performance of his hand written poetry. 

For as long as Uvo had know him, Basho had been head over heels for the art of haiku. Might have been the fact that his favourite coffee joint had readings three times a week, or perhaps the fact that Basho surprisingly had published a book of love poems and was looking for his next muse.  

Glancing over the man with the creative facial hair, a cut he had been forced to make after losing a bet with Baise, Uvo could confidently say that after Nobu, Basho was his go to.  The two were both into similar things. Uvo loved wrestling, sumo, and weight lifting for the displays of power, while basho enjoyed them for the idea of self improvement. 

It was a different dynamic with Basho too. Uvo found that with Nobu they were always cracking jokes, complaining about the horrors of daily life like traffic and bills, and bringing up stories about the good old days. With Basho it was a constant circle of creativity.  They talked about art and poetry, about the written word and the psychology of people. Most times they even talked about love and the idea of fate. Neither Basho or Uvo had ever been in love, so when Basho would talk about his ideal woman, Uvo would try to respond in kind with his ideal guy. 

Nobu never brought up romantic matters. Actually, Uvo was pretty confident to say that Nobunaga was never really into that whole scene. He'd always been more interested in work than girls. At least, Uvogin assumed it was girls. 

When Uvo had come out to Nobunaga, Nobu had only shrugged and said a very monotone "no shit." It seemed that Nobu had probably known about Uvogin’s sexual preferences all along.

Most people weren't as accepting as Nobu was. Then again, Nobu had been with him ever since they were dirty runts picking desert flowers and stringing them up with old pieces of dyed yarn. It was hard to find a bond like that in this day and age. 

People always had these expectations that Uvogin was a cutthroat, man’s man kind of guy.  That he was the type to plow women on tables, stroking his monstrous ego as he drank and got fucked up on drugs. The truth was that none of that shit really mattered to him. Sure he drank, but only in celebration. And often it looked like a lot since he was a big guy. Sometimes it shocked him too at how the world was made for people smaller than him. 

At sixteen Uvogin had hit his growth spurt, and from being the one to be just under Nobunaga’s chin, he had suddenly reached the sky like a flower sprouting from the earth. 

Suddenly at six feet he was seen in a new light. No longer was he the tiny, rambunctious child with a bright smile. Rather, his size seemed to terrify those he met. His large hards could never be raised without causing someone to hold their breath in fear. His bright smiles seemed to give people the impression that he had ulterior motives. His large frame and toned arms automatically placed him into the category of a violence loving brute. 

For a while Uvogin had been swept up by those words, believing that the only thing he was capable of was hurting others. He had hated Bleike city for all the dirty glares he received. The whispers that never seemed to stop after sixteen. It had been a hell of a risk moving to a big city with a total of 5 thousand jennies to their name, barely enough to cover rent in a shared basement. It was even harder when Uvogin was added into the equation. 

It had been Uvogin’s fault for the most part. No one wanted a possible offender living in their home. Nobu had told Uvo that getting their living accommodations sorted had been easy. Uvo never admitted to watching Nobu practically beg on all fours to their first landlord to give them a chance. 

For all of the struggles they had in Bleike, as much as Uvo could brood about the way people looked at him, he knew Nobunaga was the one struggling to support them. Uvo never questioned the lengths Nobu had to go to to get them fake papers, or how much he had to pay to put Uvogin on a school registry in Bleike so he could enter the high school programs there and try to get somewhat of a decent education. 

At fifteen, Uvo remembered celebrating Nobu’s eighteenth birthday thinking that maybe now that one was a legal adult things would change. All that it really led to was Nobunaga working like a dog for years in restaurants and bars, letting the city and its patrons harden him with each day. 

No matter how many times Uvogin suggested he leave school and pick up a full time job to support the duo, Nobu had forced him to keep at it. Not very good with math or science, Uvo excelled when it came to storytelling, art, any thing psychical, and of course public speaking. Nobu had barely any education, approximately 10 years of homeschooling from his deceased father of things that had become outdated in their modern world. Together they would stay up late reading over history books, never seeing Meteor city on any maps, or brought up in the texts at all. 

Maybe it was better that way. It was a forgotten city with forgotten people.  

For a long time they tried to focus on the present. They couldn't afford to do anything less.  Nobunaga barely slept, and Uvogin often found that it was hard to have a conversation with his best friend before realizing that at sixteen the age difference between them seemed almost like a generation apart. 

Uvo missed having someone he could talk to as if they were the only two suckers in the world. 

It was easier when Uvo was eighteen, freshly graduated and now as tall as he'd ever be. Somehow he had managed to change the tides by embracing the things Nobunaga complimented him for. 

"You’re a good talker, I'm sure people would love to have conversations with you. Don't let their first impressions be their only ones. Shouldn't you be sleeping? Your grad is tomorrow, and we can't be late." Nobu had said while jotting down numbers into notepads, calculating their next big move out of Bleike. With prices of housing going up because of the new heavens arena being built in Yorknew, major cities everywhere were starting to jack their prices in response. Even if Uvogin worked full time, the two were bound to fall into debt at this rate. 

Uvo had been lying on the bottom of their shared bunk bed.  It was a horror to have to sleep in, seeing how Uvo never quite fit and Nobunaga hated feeling like a damn ten year old, but it was all they had. 

"You don't have to miss work just to show up." Uvo responded. He appreciated Nobu’s sentiment but even at twenty one Nobu couldn't really see a way to pay the bills on his salary alone. He had been working for the better part of five years, real legal work he could place on a resume all so Uvogin didn’t have to. It was too much for even Uvo to expect. 

"Hah, and miss the only graduation I'll ever see? Not on your life punk. I'm surprised you managed to get passing grades. Guess I can't call you an uneducated brat anymore." Nobu chuckles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Plus, I traded for the night shift so technically I ain't missing work."

"Well, with school done I'll be able to help. You don't have to take everything on yer own shoulders." Uvo moves to lie on his side, "plus, you should be living your life too. What kind of shit is this that you bust your ass while I hang out with privileged kids my own age."

It was hard for Uvo to talk to kids’ who had never known a single real hardship in their lives. Kids who never knew what it was like to be hungry or to starve. What it was like to live on garbage and polluted water. It made Uvo fume that there were so many kids taking their lives for granted, complaining about things like not having designer clothing or the newest tech. Uvo was happy to have a meager meal ready for him each day by the time he got home and a roof over his head, even if it was shared by six other people. 

"It's called socialization, Uvo." Nobu grunts out, "didn't i tell ya not to worry? I said I would handle it while you did school. I knew it would be harder for you because hell, you barely knew how to write your own name until I taught you when you were what? Eleven? Twelve?"

"Sorry I didn't have a parent that wasn't a complete deadbeat." Uvo laughed, the past guilt he had of leaving his mother behind having been replaced with acceptance. For years uvo had considered going back for her, but she had never really been a mother to him. She hadn't even raised an objection when he had told her about the possibility of leaving Meteor city. He figured after almost ten years she was probably consumed by her drug addiction or already buried under the desert sand like thousands of others.  

The only remainder of meteor city and the people there were Nobunaga and Uvogin himself. So many things had changed in five years.  

Things like who they were, and ideas on who they wanted to be. Uvo knew that they he and Nobu had matured beyond what anyone expected for men of their age. They had always been quick witted and headstrong, but now they had the life experience to help them through any situation. If it had been a different life, and the two had never needed to worry about money, Uvo could assure that they would be an unstoppable duo. They might have been able to change the world, but as it was, they were just two poor boys with a head full of dreams. 

Their last year in Bleike would be spent working side by side, Uvo tagging along with Nobu to his bar jobs and his serving gigs. Uvo always seemed to get more tips than Nobu, something that baffled the younger of the pair. Nobu had expected this kind of acceptance all along. Uvogin didn't have the ability to be disliked. Even at his worst there was something about Uvo that made him seem like someone who was worth going all out for. It also helped that Uvo was pretty.  

Nobu would say that Uvogin came off as idealistic and enthusiastic where Uvo would rather use words like determined and earnest. Uvogin had always depended on himself ever since he was a kid, and his ability to keep going even when things looked grim was one of his best traits. Uvo refused to give up, and his entire life had been shifted when he broke into the Hazama household all those years ago. That had been the best stroke of luck Uvogin (and Nobunaga) had ever been given considering he had met his best friend there, and he didn't see them splitting ways anytime soon, if ever. 

Nobunaga’s steady presence was all the reassurance Uvo needed to take steps into their future. With nothing more than a little money and the clothes on their back, the move to Jappon would be a well anticipated one. With Nobu having found a place to live where it would just be the two, the size of the condo was tiny but at least they would have their privacy. No more sharing a space with a family of strangers who didn’t want them there.  

Some parts of Uvogin’s past are more prominent than others. The first time Nobu bought him a present; celebrating holidays together; watching snow fall down together with looks of shock as they experienced a new season never seen in Meteor City. Even all the times when Nobunaga had to take a week off because of overwork and Uvo took his place during his shifts while pretending to be a man in his mid twenties, not a kid at seventeen. Uvo and Nobu had learned how to drive at the same time, and together they had managed to get their liscenses and rent a used shit box that Uvo barely fit in but at least it got them from point a to point b. 

Even when Uvogin admitted his budding interest in men during a drunken new years night after turning eighteen (and despite having kissed Nobunaga far too intimately), at least they had learned that yes, Uvogin loved men, and yes, Uvogin loved Nobu, but what Uvo had assumed to be some kind of crush built out of admiration of knowing Nobunaga for most of his life was actually something closer to brotherly appreciation. What he thought to be romantic feelings had never really worked with nobu, considering they were already close to each other as a family would be. 

Nobu hadn't overreacted at the sudden kiss, but he sure as hell didn't live Uvo live it down. 

With all the good, there were also some less ideal memories, like Uvogin having to introduce himself on the first day of school and come up with answers about his past without mentioning anything illegal. There had been a weekend when Nobunaga had come back from work with a black eye, and after hours of yelling, Nobu finally admitted that his employer had been frustrated at Nobunaga’s clumsiness (or what was most likely fatigue from the long hours, seeing how Nobunaga was anything but a klutz). Uvo had almost run out of the house to find the bastard, only for eighteen year old Nobu to shut him down completely. Nobu still needed that job, after all.  

Uvo was glad to finally leaves Bleike after seven long, exhausting years, after learning quickly that Jappon was more of a home to them than Meteor City or Bleike had ever been. For the years they lived together in North Jappon, and all the hours Uvo spent glancing at heavens arena which was a only a boat ride away, things seemed to finally be changing for the better. After winning tickets to a free concert for charity, the duo found their new landlord Bonolenov, a retired pro boxer turned tribal artist, and moved south, closer to both their jobs. 

Nobu had become a renown chef, and Uvo was moving up the ranks in his paving job, allowing the the pair finally start to enjoy their adulthood. 

However, all those years couldn't make Uvogin forget their true aspirations. at It was only on Nobunaga’s 33rd birthday it finally felt like the proper time to bring up something they had always wanted to do. 

"Do you remember the promise we made as kids? Something we always wanted to do?"

It was after that moment that the life returned back into Nobunaga's eyes, and suddenly it was like all their years working had completely disappeared. Here they were, just two kids trying to make a life after Meteor City. 

Of course they would take this chance, how couldn't they?

The first two months of their florist program had been a hell of a ride. Learning how to cut flowers had always been Nobunaga’s speciality, as well as binding them. Uvogin excelled in plant care and colour matching. On their own they were hardly anything special, but together they were probably the most impressive of partners. September and October went by quickly, and together they filled Bonolenov’s basement with flowers, tasked with the duty of keeping them all alive. 

"You know, this ain't half bad." Nobu hums to himself, reading a book on the history of violets and their many needs. 

Uvo snips a dead leaf off of one of their many lily's, their entire space filled with every type of flower. No longer did they have a functioning kitchen table or any counter space. It was flowers or nothing. 

"I think our coworkers are bound to ask questions soon," Uvo chuckles, remembering showing up to work with books on colour theory, getting Baise’s critical stare and Basho’s confusion inspired poems.

"Let em wonder,” Nobu snorts “it's more fun that way." 

"You're a true devil aren't ya." 

Nobu flips a page, shoving one of his multicoloured sticky notes against the paper. "Shouldn't you be studying, we have a verbal quiz tomorrow."

"Seems like someone needs to relax and smell the roses." Uvo snickers, having already finished his required texts. 

"Oh, hah, so original. Come here so I can shove some roses up your nose. Mah, making jokes, who the hell do you think you are."

"You're just jealous you don't have a photographic memory like I do." Uvo says with a grin.

"No shit I'm jealous! How does a guy like you have so many horseshoes shoved up his ass?"

"What can I say, I'm a man of many talents."

The look of disgust on Nobunaga’s face was enough to evoke deep laugher from Uvogin, who could always count on Nobunaga to ground his sarcasm with his sass. 

Content, Uvogin was sure that this was exactly where they were supposed to be in life, and he was glad that after fifteen years Nobunaga had finally realized it too.

 

 

Another day, and another week led only to another shift for Nobunaga. It had been around eight or nine weeks since enrolling in Jappons local college, which meant hours were spent on intensive training both in the classroom as well as at home.  The greenhouse at the college had become home base for most of Nobu and Uvos classes, whatever flowers they didn't store at home were able to have their own growing tables in that heated, sweaty sauna. As the weather started to get cooler, it was nice to have the more delicate flowers in a more constant temperature.  Sometimes Bonolenov turned off the heater, claiming that cold air hardened the body and the mind. 

Uvo had muttered that the guy was probably a cheap and didn't want to pay the bills for heat if he didn't need too. 

It was when the first december chill came that Nobu and Uvo had to invest in heat lamps that were battery run and incubate the more sensitive flowers in their shared bathroom. They had filled the shower with flowers and shoved a light right on top. Sure now they only were able to use the tub, but they managed. Obviously Nobunaga was more suited to bathing in the small tub than Uvogin was, one of many repetitive arguments between the two. 

"It's not like you're seven feet or anything," Uvo had snapped in annoyance as he dreaded anything tub related. It had been easier when uvo was a child; at least now his hair was more manageable. 

"In your next life ask not to be so tall." Nobu called back. 

"Oh yea let me just go to the height store and return some! Or send the future a letter. Fuck you Nobu, you skinny bastard."

"Thanks for taking one for the team Uvo!" Nobu dismissed, the whistle of the kettle giving him utmost satisfaction. 

Sometimes all the flowers annoyed Nobu, who was constantly on bug control, killing the little monsters that slipped in from outside. There also never seemed to be enough space when it came to using counters. Even the floor had become home to pots. Uvo found it funny to see how many orchid sprays, plant nutrients, and bags of dirt he could stack on the other man before hearing Nobu curse him to hell as he woke up to the sight on his chest. 

That was how Nobunaga had woken up this morning, with a spray bottle of water balanced perfectly on his forehead, smashing into his nose as he shifted. Nobu was already annoyed at how many times he had broken his nose in the past, he didn't need Uvogin fucking around at 5 am just before his damn shift. 

Dropping Uvogin off at work after lecturing him during the car ride, Nobu drove to his work and parked. Usually he would sleep for three hours, arms crossed and seat pulled back until his phone alarm forced him to wake. Today Nobu had done something different. He had brought a handful of flash cards Uvogin had made with different images of flowers glued on, followed by their name, meaning, any events they were suitable for, and how to take care of them. 

Nobu was never going to need to remember shit like this if he had Uvo around, because Uvo always picked and sorted the flowers. Nobu would cut, tie and package. That's how it had always been. How it always would be. But the college forced the idea that it was all about individual knowledge and independence!

"Fucking real life learning my ass. No one goes into entrepreneurship or business without a partner." He groans, head against the glass. 

Looking through the cards, held together by a sorry looking paper clip, the only reason Uvogin had done this was because of how poorly Nobunaga was at remembering little details.  

He sat there remembering the challenge Uvogin has issued to him three nights ago, and because it was uvo, and the fact that Nobunaga had his pride on the line, of course he accepted. 

"Good," Uvo smirks, sitting smugly on his bed, legs crossed comically but his eyes were filled with determination. "let's see how well you've studied."

Taking a seat on his own pullout bed Nobunaga leaned forward, "get ready to be amazed."

Uvo closes his eyes and takes a breath, preparing his scenario. "There has been a car accident and a young girl has been the victim of the crash. The funeral is held and you are given the option to make bouquets with one of two flowers as the lead. Which do you pick? Larkspur or marigolds?"

Nobu crosses his arms, "hah! and you think this is a challenge? Marigolds!"

Uvo's eyes fly open, "a family's daughter is dead and you want to put marigolds on their grave! What kind of heartless bastard are you?"

Nobu sneers, "marigolds mean dignity right? You're trying to dignify the life she lived!"

"Those are magnolias! Marigolds mean desire for riches. You basically called a dead kid a gold digger, congratulations. " Uvo shakes his head, "it was Larkspur, for a beautiful spirit."

Nobu curses, "Alright give me another one. That was a practice round."

Uvo doesn't hesitate. "Someone has just confessed to you that they like you. Crazy scenario, thinking a guy like you could get a confession, but what colour tulip would you get?"

"Easy, red for romance."

"I said they liked you, not that it was a declaration of love!" Uvo barks, "what are you? The type of guy who would put the ring on the finger of any person who admitted their feelings for you." 

Nobu narrows his eyes, "pink then, for admiration."

"It's yellow." Uvo groans, "yellow for being hopelessly interested in a chump like you."

"You're gonna be getting a handful of those flowers that look like upside fancy fucking tea cups you son of a bitch! You're a traitor. I'm disowning you. "

Uvo laughs, pressing a hand to his cheek, "i'm surprised you got kalmia right. You damn fool, you suck at these."

Hence why uvo had slaved over making a handy study guide for nobu, who he quizzed almost daily just to drive the point home. 

Barging into work right at ten am, Nobu had stuffed the flashcards deep into his pocket and threw on his apron, seeing that orders were already coming in. Nobu completely overlooked Hanzo sitting in front of him as usual, or Menchi’s call of good morning from the kitchen. Rather, Nobu was too busy trying to drill flower meanings into his own head.

"Red for romance, yellow for friendship, salmon for desire." Nobu mutters to himself, fingers folding pieces of salmon sashimi into roses, his mind lost in his ramblings. 

Watching curiously, like a child would do to an adult who seemed a little off, Hanzo couldn't help but keep silent as sashimi usually laid flat on the plates they came on turned into pieces of decorative art. 

"You learn some new tricks, old man?" Hanzo asks with amusement, the plate being slid in front of him. "Or did you finally realize how lucky you are to see me each day?" 

Flipping the man off, Nobu starts on the next round of orders, finding amusement in creating flower inspired motifs out of food. 

Stuffing salmon into his mouth, Hanzo chews thoughtfully before grinning. "Heh, you know, here I thought Menchi was using a new incense in the place, but I realize the new smell is actually coming from you, Nobu. You smell good...heh, real floral." Hanzo says with a sly look, "you finally decide to bathe like the rest of us? Amazing."

Nobu’s hands stall as he peers over the wooden counter. "Hanzo, it's almost like you're just asking me to spit in your food."

The man laughs and shakes his head, "no thank you! Although can I get some ginger with this?"

"That's what I thought you said."

Hanzo could only smile, sure that Nobunaga would spill the beans one of these days

 

 

"You have an amazing appreciation for arrangements, Uvogin." A sweet, aged voice announces, bringing a smile to Uvogin’s lips. 

Situated in the middle of the greenhouse, the small class of future florists each stood in front of their arrangements, the center focal being ephemeral flowers, which were small delicate buds in a pale pink, with short almond petals. 

Their teacher for this month, a sweet retired florist with grey hair and bright eyes, had given her class the challenge of keeping these short lived flowers alive. After two weeks of baring the December chill, dealing with limited sunlight, and dry air, these flowers would be made the centerpiece of a bouquet meant for their latest examination.  

Nobunaga holds his small bud, remembering the nights he held a growing lamp over it for hours, exactly sixteen, before placing it safely away where it could gather sunlight the next morning. Majority of the class had wilted petals or stems that had become yellow with chill. 

Uvogin and Nobunaga had done their best, but even they could tell that the colour had become washed out. It had been a hard test by a sadistic old woman with a sweet smile. Nobu knew better. Flowers that looked too healthy were not the flowers given to the students. Few had failed automatically for replacing their plants. 

The teacher hovered around Uvogin, always intrigued with how large the wall of a man was but how gentle he was at handling delicate flowers. Nobu could only sigh, considering he was used to Uvogin attracting all kinds of attention by now. 

"I'll be handing back your practical test on flower identification later today." She smiles in the two men's direction, "I've never seen a class with such exceptional scores." SHe wanders around the room, "I’m glad to see some of you so devoted to studying. Out of fifty possible identification, only eight of you managed to excel forty, and three of you, forty five."

Nobu grins smugly, knowing he had nailed the test after studying for weeks with Uvogin’s help. Uvo too felt confident; they were serious about their passion. Unlike other young students who were taking the course for their hobbies as a side career, this meant more for the duo. 

"Ya know, we're good, but we ain't top dog yet." Uvo mutters lowly, glancing at Nobunaga with knowing eyes.  

Nobu places his arrangement on the table, his back straightening and his lips pulling into a straight line. "You mean her?"

Both take a glance at the woman with her teal hair in a high bun, working on placing her flowers into a symmetrical pattern. Her eyes lift from the flowers and meet theirs for a moment, her lips quirking into a smirk. 

Nobu was livid. Every fiber of his being knew that this woman, no older then twenty three, was better than he was at ten years her senior. Her growing abilities were outstanding. Ponzu was not only a grower of flowers, but she had been raised on a bee farm, both which complemented each other. She was completely in her element. Ponzu had been raised on experience passed down from generations. Nobu and Uvo had forced themselves to learn from day one with their minimal knowledge. 

"And of course," their teacher said with zeal, "one student has once again gotten a perfect score."

Uvo chuckles deeply, "at least now we have some competition."

"She has skills, I'll give her that." Nobu huffs, pulling out his smokes as they were dismissed for break. "So that's the bar we have to reach."

"We'll get there." Uvo assures as he follows Nobunaga outside. 

"And surpass it." 

Uvo slaps his hand against Nobu’s back, "but you’ll have to beat me first!"


	4. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uvo and Nobu have a secret, and everyone has their own ideas about what that means

Most people could say that there was a sort of beauty that came with rising with the sun. Some people aspired to spend every daylight hour working hard or indulging in their hobbies. At one point Nobunaga had been like that too, someone who he considered to be a damn fool. There was nothing pleasant or romantic about dragging yourself out of bed at five am, a routine Nobunaga had spent five years trying to get used to. 

Uvogin had an internal clock that forced him out of bed before the crack of dawn, and usually in a good mood. It was bizarre to see the giant humming as he cooked breakfast on their old stove, looking nowhere close to as miserable as Nobu. 

Throwing off the covers of his makeshift bed, at least Nobunaga hadn't woken up to a collection of junk on his face today. Probably because today was a jogging day, in which Uvo knew Nobu was extra testy. Nobu always tried to jog at least three times a week. At one point he had tried to everyday but he had come to the revelation that he wasn’t masochist so that plan crashed and burned. 

"Good morning, beautiful." Uvogin coos, smirking at Nobunaga’s unshaven face and crusty eyes. 

"Good morning my ass." Nobu bites back, his hair a rat's nest. Cursing, he grabs his hair tie from his wrist and puts the dark locks into a messy bun. 

Nobu had cut his hair once in his youth, a mistake he was not willing to relive. He had looked horrible. He could never force the locks to stay down, and the cut was anything but impressive. He had looked like some kind of shady old man who would sell you all kinds of useless shit in the back of an alley. Uvogin had made fun of Nobunaga for the three years it had taken Nobu to grow his hair back into an acceptable tree length he was happy with. 

It was his image after all. 

Yawning deeply, Nobu drags a hand over his face and ambles over to the washroom, turning on the hot water and washing his face with some of Uvo's fruity fucking face wash. 

"Uvo why can't you just buy normal, unscented shit?"

"If you don't like it buy your own. Do you want bacon?"

"Well don't eat it all yourself, glutton." Groaning at the sound of sizzling, Nobu splashes his face and grabs his trimmer. He didn't have a lot of facial hair but when it got too long it became very....unappealing. 

At least it wasn't as bad as Uvo, who looked like he had spent his entire life in the wilderness when his beard grew in. It was why Uvo went clean shaven more days than not. 

Going through the rest of his morning routine, Nobu grabs a pair of track pants and a tight long sleeve shirt. It wasn't too cold in the morning, but considering it was December it was better to keep his chest warm. The last thing Nobunaga needed was a fucking cold. 

"What do you want for your birthday?" Nobu grumbles as he takes a seat at their dining table, pushing daisies and lilacs away from him. 

Uvo drops a plastic plate in front of the older man, "Why ya asking me so soon? You that eager for me to turn thirty so I can be a geezer like you?" 

Nobu stabs his fork into his eggs, "soon you'll go gray and you'll be covered in wrinkles. Asian men don't age. Give me five years and I'll look as good as I do now." He says smugly

"As long as you don't look like what ya did when the princess woke up I’ll be happy." Uvo rolls his eyes, taking a seat and sliding over a can of coffee. "Can't believe you broke our machine."

"I'm still convinced it was Bonolenov."

"Yea right," Uvo chuckles, "Bono wouldn't even look into our apartment without announcing it with a song, but you think he’d sneak down here to break our shit. Sure, bud. Keep telling yourself that."

Nobu crams a slice of bacon into his mouth, sneering. "Yea well sue me. Also why eggs and bacon? We never have this."

"Aren't ya sick of rice for breakfast?" Uvo asks, his fork attacking three slices of bacon at the same time. 

"No shit I'm sick of rice. All I do is work with rice. Roll rice, put fish on rice, boil rice, make fried rice." He groans, "fuck rice and especially fuck sticky rice."

"Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the pull out couch."

"Hah, that implies there's a right side to wake up on." 

"Ah, come on you love it, nice chilly mornings. This is my kind of weather."

"...that's because you're a bear." 

Uvo flicks a piece of egg at him, "scuse me, don't be jealous you can't grow chest hair like I can. Maybe if you could you'd be able to get a date."

“You're gonna get an ass kicking.” Nobu takes a sip from his can and flips Uvo off, "so am I driving you to work or what?"

Uvo glances at his cellphone, "nah, Baise offered a ride as long as she can get me to pose in her friends calendar shit next week. Something about working men yatta yatta, sex appeal, charity donations."

Nobu raises a brow skeptically, "I'll bet two hundred jennies Baise has a shrine devoted to you."

With a grin, Uvo finishes off his meal. "That's not a bet I'm willing to make."

"Doesn't she already know you're not into what she has going on?" 

Uvo barks out a laugh too loud for the time it was. "I could tell her that I was a demon straight out of hell who’s only goal was to eat people and she'd still manage to turn it sexual." 

Nobu chuckles, "the worst thing I deal with during a work day is being blinded by Hanzo’s head." 

"Who the fuck are you lying to?" Uvo stands, moving to the sink, "you love that damn kid."

"Love him the same way I love debt and poverty."

"Bullshit," Uvo shakes his head, "you were the one who put faith in him when he was a brat. When he was fifteen you were like the father the kid never had."

"Uvogin, are you wasted? Hanzo and I aren't like that," he chews his eggs slowly, "plus, what would you do if you saw a kid looking depressed with a bruised up face? Just ignore them? Obviously you wouldn't."

Turning on the water, Uvo doesn't say anything for a moment. "I wouldn't know since I was the kid with the bruised up face and you're the one who took me in."

Nobu grumbles and stands as well, "we both know it didn't happen like that."

"Whatever you say," Uvo waves off, "give me your plate. Ah, we're still meeting at your work today right for our usual group meetup?"

"Ah shit, so that is tonight. Damn. Alright I'll see ya later then," Nobu glances at the clock, "better get going. Hanzo's probably already outside, the devil. And don't think I forgot you didn't answer my question! Pick something for a present or you're getting dirt."

"Thanks Nobu, what a guy!"

Waving the man off, Nobu trips over a bag of laundry and growls, knowing that this mess was starting to get out of hand. Slipping on his runners, he mutters a quick goodbye as he braves the cold. 

It wasn't often people saw Nobunaga in casual wear, especially something that fully covered his legs. It was impracticable to jog in spandex shorts and traditional garments, and Hanzo had made that very clear the first time they had gone running three years ago together that Nobunaga looked like boo boo the fool.

It hadn't exactly been by chance. Hanzo had just showed up, kind of like he did now, jogging in place outside of Bonolenov’s complex. Hanzo for some reason always seemed to stick around. Right now he was dressed in all black, with a knit hat covering his head. And of course, he was was wearing that blinding red scarf. It was probably Hanzo’s most notable accessory. A key part of whatever image he was trying to acquire. 

Turning around, as if Hanzo knew Nobunaga was mentally shit talking him, Hanzo raises a hand in greeting. "Look who decided to show up. Don't worry, take your sweet time. I was considering doing another lap around town anyways."

Nobu scoffs, "yea right you probably just got here." He starts a few stretches, regretting not having done them before. 

Hanzo chuckles as he plays with the end of his scarf, not bothering to argue with Nobu because he had just showed up a few minutes before from his own house. "Something's different about you, Nobu. you would have just glared and ran off on me like the good ol days.Don’t tell me the big three three has made you soft? You're not gonna lecture me on millennial culture next are ya?"

“I’m not that old, bastard.” Nobu groans as he reaches for his toes, cracks and pops riddling Nobunaga's back. "Who are you to talk; you haven't changed at all. You still have that lost puppy look on your face." 

Hanzo bares his teeth and pushes a hand on Nobu’s back, causing the older man to stumble. "How the hell does Uvogin put up with your wise cracks every morning." He yells, a stupid grin still on his face despite his tone. 

"My wisecracks? Is that a joke! Usually I'm the one stuck getting screwed by everyone else," Nobu stands, shaking his hands out as he reaches out to grab Hanzo's scarf, "Why are you trying to start a fight with your more respectable senior. Haven't you ever heard of respecting your elders?"

Hanzo pouts as his hands move quickly, pressing three pressure points on Nobu’s hand, making the grip weaken for a moment as he pulls away. "Hey leave my scarf alone. That's ninja property your messing with."

Nobu shoves past and picks up pace, starting on their usual jogging course. "Liar, that was a gift from me from like four years ago. I can break that ugly thing if I want."

"Hanzo? Oh Hanzo? What are you doing wandering in the cold?" Hanzo mimics Nobunaga's voice poorly, following behind the man, "you look cold Hanzo, here let's go buy you something before you freeze. Hanzo you're amazing, the best ninja I've ever seen. May I hope to be half the man you are."

"I didn't say that!"

Hanzo laughs and moves up to jog by Nobunaga's side, "I mean you're old now how could you remember?"

"Like hell I could forget making a mIstake like that. I should have never let your monk ass into Buharas. Should have never treated you to a bowl of udon." Nobu groans.

"Because look at us now! Best buds in the whole wide world." Hanzo beams, throwing an arm over Nobunaga's shoulders 

"I don't deserve this kind of abuse." He snaps, swatting Hanzo's arm away, "Why don't you do something useful and listen to some new menu ideas."

Hanzo quirks a brow, "been hit with the inspiration bug huh? You trying to get on Menchi’s good side or something?"

Nobu sighs and shrugs as they turn to run on the forest trail near a large Buddhist shrine. "Something like that. I guess I never really helped out too much with designing dishes...so it's the least I can do after working there for so long, as a thank you... so shut up and tell me which is your favourite."

Hanzo smiles and clams up, wondering to himself why this conversation seemed like the start of a very long goodbye.

 

 

Baise’s suspicions of Uvogin’s behavior had all started when she pulled up in front of his shared house, spotting the man grinning to himself as he stepped into her simple four seater car. Usually Uvogin declined rides from her because he hated being confined to the tiny passenger side, but not a single complaint passed through his lips the entire drive over. Rather, Uvogin had given her an enthusiastic good morning and hummed a simple tune to himself.

This wasn't to say that Uvogin wasn't always in a decent mood, it was just the fact that he was exceptionally cheery today. 

The company that the trio of Baise, Basho, and Uvo worked for mostly dealt in paving and landscaping. It was hard labour but for Baise she found that years of being an athlete had given her enough strength to keep up with men like Basho and the unmatchable Uvogin. She was larger then most woman, but tiny in comparison to the two men she had first been annoyed with, and now found herself heavily attached to. 

Even if one always presented his thoughts through poems while the other responded with poetry completely butchered. It was hectic, and messy, but there was never a day that she didn't enjoy working the grueling hours because she had great company. 

"I didn't take you the type to own a cd of Melody’s senata." Uvogin says with amusement, rifling through Baise’s glove box, finding a collection of cds. Bonolenov’s "ode to Jupiter" was stuffed in the back, a cd Uvo, Nobu, and about everyone they were friends with had. Unlike Baise’s copy, Uvogin’s was personally signed.

Baise glances at Uvo and turns back to the road, "I think I got that as a gift. Does a big boy like yourself like classical flute covers?"

"Mm, seems alright. I think Nobu was watching her broadcasted performance one time. I'm more into hard rock, maybe jazz."

"Jazz is one of the sexiest styles of music," she prompts, her heart not fully in it.  

"Yea, you might be right." He laughs, flipping the case around to read the back. 

No sassy comeback, no rebuttal. No eye roll or groan. It was almost as bizarre as that one time two weeks ago when Baise had hit on Uvogin, because flirting had become a dirty habit, and he had flirted back.

Basho had gawked and couldn't come up with a poem about his confusion quick enough. 

It had been an ongoing conversation between the two coworkers, both who had known each other longer than they had known the godsend that was Uvo to their dreary construction job. When Lissen had introduced the man, no one was willing to offer a hand to shake, but that didn't deter Uvogin. It didn't even bother him. 

It was still clear in Baise’s mind when the old broken down van approached the parking lot, driven by a tired, weary looking man with dark hair. Baise had listened to him introduce his coworker to their boss Lissen and exchange paper work, leaving the paving crew standing about as they waited for details on their newest job. 

Basho had been a mere face in the background before Uvogin had befriended him, his poetry appreciation a hidden fact around strangers. Even Baise, who had worked with Basho six months prior had no idea of his affections for written word. Hell, they had never shared a conversation before Uvogin joined their team. 

"Morning," a voice had boomed on their first day, shocking the tired staff of workers, each watching in horror as a man nearly standing at seven feet pulled himself free of the passenger side of the van, hair curly and thick, and with a body that was built for heavy lifting. 

Other than the fact that he looked like he could crush a skull with his bare hands, Baise could tell that he was a very attractive man. His grin showed off a mouthful of perfect, pearly white teeth. He wore the same jumper required of the job but due to his size it was sleeveless, the length hanging tight against his calves. 

As baise admired the finest specimen of man she had seen in years, no one returned Uvogin’s greetings. No one dared to stare him in the eyes, weary of being placed in a team with him. 

Lissen appeared moments later with the Asian man by his side, hunched over as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking over to the giant and kicking at his ankle. 

"Alright if ya need me give me a call. I'm meeting my boss today so if it all goes well we're gonna have fish for dinner." He cracks a grin. 

"I'll grab a cab home, don't ya worry Nobu," the man says to his friend, a hand on his shoulder, "looks like I got a hell of a day ahead of me here."

Nobu waves and gives a final look at the other workers, probably wondering who would be the one to associate with his friend. 

Baise could only admire the display of kinship between the two.  

By some bizzare luck of the draw, Baise was stuck working with Basho again, and with baited breath the newbie was assigned to their trio. The first three weeks had been a horror. No one spoke as they worked, something that seemed to irk all three members. 

It was a routine of silent working, awkward small talk initiated by Uvogin, Baise and Basho watching the mysterious best friend of Uvogin appear for lunch breaks or morning drop offs, until Uvogin had finally cracked. 

"Alright," he groans, his shovel clinging against the ground as he turned to look at his two teammates. "As much as I love listening to the sound of dirt being dug I'm gonna go nuts listening to my own thoughts. Ye I'm a big guy I know, I look like some kind of thug, villain, ruffian." He counts the names off his fingers, "if you can think it I've probably heard it. So I get why this is awkward, cuz of me right? Well damn, this contract is for four months and I don't know how I'm gonna last another day without having any kind of conversation. So I'll say this once and one time only, my name is Uvogin Hazama, I've been a little bit of everywhere, done a little bit of everything, and it's gonna be a pleasure to meet ya." He says proudly as he stretches out a hand. 

Hesitating, Baise glances at Basho, who stares in wonder at the mans announcement. Dropping his shovel he takes a step forward and clasps Uvogin’s hand. 

"Your words touch my heart, my name is Basho my friend, and I love haikus," he says with a grin. A fucking haiku.

Baise watches the two with a quirked brow as Uvogin laughs, the two releasing their clasp on each other. 

Eyes turn on the only woman in the team and Baise sighs heavily before brushing a lock of hair away, "my name is Baise but you can call me anytime" she smiles coyly, smitten by the sound of his voice. 

Uvogin offers his hand and they shake, a gentler version of what he did with Basho. "Nice to finally greet the two of you. Now I can tell Nobu you two have names!" 

From that moment on the three had become a questionably odd group who were united in their own individuality but still managed to befriend each other quite easily with Uvogin’s initial push. 

What started as simple conversations at work had turned into spending nights at bars before they had been introduced to Nobunaga. Spending nights with Menchi and Hanzo had become a bi weekly endeavour, a group of people brought together by the pair of friends who had come from Bleike city.  

Five years later, it was hard for Baise to imagine life without Uvogin working by her side, cracking jokes about politics or talking about the different types of ways he fucked around with Nobunaga on a daily basis. 

They had  come to know each other's quirks and tics. So of course it was noticeable when Uvogin had become so elated over something but never shared anything about it.  

When they had gotten to work, Basho already had coffees in hand, his notebook lying open on his lap as he peered up from their workbench. 

"Morning Basho, how are the words this fine day?" Uvo says in tune, taking his coffee and sucking it back. On days like these it was nice to be there early to enjoy a moment among friends. 

Basho pats his book and lists off a few of the muses he had come to find, trailing off as Uvogin nodded enthusiastically. Taking her own coffee, Baise watches curiously as Uvogin heads towards the work house to give Lissen his morning hello, leaving the two Bas' to watch his retreating back. 

"He's quite perky this morning." Basho leans forward, snapping his book shut.

"Perky is not the word I'd use personally but he seems off. He's been acting like this for a while." She huffs, counting different scenarios in her mind.

"Perhaps there's something he's yet to  us." Basho says slowly, "perhaps he's taken a special interest in something."

"Or someone," Baise gawks, hand squeezing around her cup, "I bet that's it. I've finally been beaten by someone else."

Basho’s eyes close as he takes a deep breath, "even men crave love, that sweet taste of affection, to warm their cold hearts." 

"So even you think so!" 

Basho grins sheepishly, "when in the midst of love a wolf becomes a well behaved sheep."

Baise squints, "are you trying to say that since there's a chance he's been getting laid that's the reason his mood has become fuck all cheery?"

"Way to butcher a sentence, Baise, but essentially sure why not." Basho lifts a hand into the air dramatically, "some swell fellow has swept our dear Uvo off his feet and into the center of a passionate love affair. We should be ecstatic for him"

"I'd be happier if he was with me," Baise pouts, ignoring Basho’s dirty look, "Fine, fine, I'll be happy he's getting what I can't. I wonder if Nobunaga knows."

"Well they are best friends."

"Roommates even"

"I saw him jogging this morning on the way over, he was in a good mood too, even with Hanzo by his side." Baise says slowly, trying to fit the pieces together. "Actually they've both..."

Basho sits up straight, catching her drift. "How unusual, that the two share such feelings, I bet they made love."

Baises eyes widen, "I lost out to Nobunaga!" She hisses to herself, "I never had a chance! How do you compete with a bond like that? I can't believe this! Him! Over me!"

Basho presses a hand to his face, "I never did see Nobunaga as a sexual type of being. Perhaps Uvogin brought out the best in him?"

"yea neither did I," she mulls it over.

"Didn't you offer to fuck him last year for his holiday gift?" Basho smirks.

She shoves Basho, "so what! I offer that to everyone, a girls got to test out the product before she considers buying it"

"Mm, hmm. And yet you've never offered me" he points out, "not implying I've ever considered asking."

"Good because I wasn't planning on it," she sticks out her tongue mockingly, "so should we ask Uvo about his new affair with Nobu or wait for him to tell us?"

"A watched pot never boils"

"Oh God, spare me." She spots Uvogin exiting the work building, heading back over to them. 

"Let him tell us," Basho says quietly, "we wouldn't want to pressure him."

Baise nods and takes a sips her coffee before looking up at Uvo, "so Uvogin do you have something you wanted to tell us?"

Basho sighs deeply. Why did he even bother talking? She never listened to anything he said.

Uvogin’s eyes widen as he takes a seat beside the two, his mouth pursed into a line, "yea, how'd ya know?"

A moment of silence passes between them and Baise pinches Basho, willing him to speak. 

"Ow," he hisses as he clears his voice, "Ah i mean it just seemed like you had some particularly good news to share! Although we won't pry if that is what you prefer."

Baise leans forward and blows a strand of hair from her face, "I mean we might pry a little. Come on, let us in on this little secret."

Uvogin lifts a fingers and closes his eyes, "it's true I have one, a secret I've had for months, I'll tell you tonight."

Basho coos softly at the poem and Baise stands in aggravation, "Oh come on! Don't be like that."

"Too bad!" Uvo laughs, "Nobu has to be there before we spill the beans. We've been waiting to tell all of our close pals for weeks now so when better than our usual meet up."

Baise and Basho share a knowing look. 

"Knew it," Baise mutters, "I'll kill Nobunaga"

"I'm surprised it took them this long to finally tell us." Basho mumbles back before grinning up at Uvo, "Congratulations! Ah, on planning on sharing!" He corrects himself.

Uvo presses a hand onto Basho's head, "save your congrats for later when we suck back a few beers. Then we can properly celebrate."

Baise rolls up her sleeves and tosses her coffee cup into the trash, "Alright let's work hard now and play later.  I'm itching to know this secret of yours."

“Feisty, I like that!" Uvo roars in enthusiasm, "time to get started!"

Basho takes a deep breath and raises a fist, "Alright, let's do it."

With zeal, the trio started their day, all with different ideas of what tonight would have in store. Secrets had that kind of effect on those with too much imagination.


	5. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets up at Buaharas sushi and the cat is out of the bag

The day was over far too quickly, Nobu had come to realize. He had the familiar ache in his feet he could only get from standing for hours. It had been worse in his first year as a chef, but by now he was a veteran to this kind of work. Menchi had told him to always elevate his legs when he was home, especially after a long eight or nine hour day. It would help lessen the pain until his body was able to bear with it.  

Menchi had always been one to give Nobunaga good advice, be it with money, Uvogin, or what he should do when he wasn't working. She was easy to talk to, but only because she trusted him and his cooking skills greatly. If Menchi didn't like Nobunaga, he was sure he would have been fired a long time ago. 

Nobu found that when he had started this job he had been a mediocre chef, but after a few months working side by side with such extraordinary talent, he had picked up all sorts of tips. From handling utensils to remembering the recipes of hundreds of dishes, Menchi was a young prodigy just beginning the start of her greatness. Nobu couldn’t ever hope to compare.    
Wiping down the counter, Nobu leans against the wood, the last official customer of the day scrambling through the door just as the sun began to set. 

"That everyone?" Menchi calls out from the back, the sound of dishes clattering implying she was loading one of their three dishwashers. 

"Only me and you now, but Uvo texted saying he's on the way with Basho and Baise." Nobu says back, pulling the hat from his head and placing it onto the table. "I'm gonna go out for a smoke."

Menchi appears with her apron hanging loosely, "sure, I'll lock up the front and join you in a bit." She nods.

Nobunaga takes his cigarette box from his pocket and heads out through the back door, relieved to finally indulge in his dirty habit.Taking a seat on one of the wooden crates was bliss as he filled his lungs, holding his breath and closing his eyes.  

Apparently tonight was the night.

Uvogin had agreed with him on revealing their pursuit in the floral business before the new year, simply so none of their close friends would feel blindsided. That would be a hell of a way to start off the year, that was for sure. 

Nobunaga was sure hanzo had caught onto something. The side glances he had received all morning had warned Nobu of that much. It seemed like sooner or later Hanzo was bound to drag an answer out of him, so it was easier to just admit the fact that in three months time he and Uvogin would be registered florists...hopefully. 

Nobu exhales and rests his head against the brick wall of Buharas. He had no idea how their friends were going to take the news. It was a gamble, but hadn't this entire thing been a gamble from the start? Nobu had known the risks, as did Uvo. If they hadn't been ready to risk it all then what was the point.

"Plus, things need to keep moving forward," Nobu murmurs to himself, thinking about all the times they picked up their entire lives and relocated somewhere else in the past. To be free from poverty, to have an education, to make money, to find friends and a place they could call home. 

With every decision there came pros and cons, and this one was no different. Nobu and Uvo had good standings in their jobs and good friends here in Jappon. They had both decided to simply uproot everything they had ever built and start over because of a dream they had forever ago. To give up an income on an expensive venture had caused Nobunaga to feel old, but at least he was certain he wanted to do it. That, and he wouldn't be alone. Sure things would be hard when it eventually happened, but until then things could stay the same. Nothing had to change. They could still see each other at Buharas every few weeks. Nobu and Uvo could still go to the bars with Hanzo and Basho and shoot the shit. 

There wasn't a reason Nobunaga should worry...but he did.

"You're letting it burn away," Menchi’s voice says tiredly as she steps outside, her eyes lingering on Nobunaga’s mouth where his cigarette hangs limply. 

"Mm, it's been a long day." He raises his hands over his head, stretching his back. 

"You're just tired because you went jogging this morning with Hanzo," she chuckles as she takes a seat, crossing her legs.

Nobu pulls the stick from his lips and faces her, "Eh, I'd feel bad letting the kid run solo. Plus, he’s not so bad when he stops talking."

Menchi cracks a grin, "was like a completely different mood in the store today."

"Because Hanzo didn't show up?" Nobu chuckles, "he's probably on his way as we speak. Sometimes I wonder where he gets the cash to eat here every damn morning."

"I'd ask but I'm content with it going out of his pocket and into ours. If anything, I should charge him interest for every annoying thing he says." She rubs her legs, warding off the slight chill. 

"In that case I'll start cutting down his portion sizes."

"Clever," she murmurs, "or maybe you should make him the guinea pig to one of your new recipes. That book you submitted to me...had a lot of good ideas. I didn't think you had an interest in making dishes or I would have asked sooner."

"Guess you can say I was hit with some inspiration," Nobu says vaguely. He had spent hours thinking of new dishes, taking Uvogin and Hanzo's suggestions to heart and incorporating their favourite foods into intricate dishes. He had wanted to give his boss something back for once.

Menchi watches the man quietly. Nobu’s leg is pulled up to his chest as he rests an arm casually over it. How had she worked so many years with Nobunaga and never expected him to pick up an interest in food? That's all they dealt with in a day, separated by a thin wall as they worked together to serve dozens of customers. 

Menchi had never needed to hire another person because Nobunaga had been so good at doing it all. Menchi never left the kitchen, leaving serving, customers, and sushi preparation to the easy going man. Without him...she wasn't sure Buharas’ would be such a success. 

Nobu sighs and pinches out the end of his limp cigarette, tossing it lazily into a gutter. "Menchi...you've really managed to build this place from the ground up in these last five years." 

Her eyebrows furrow as she leans forward, "That's only because I had such a great partner...and to be fair, Hanzo has probably been Buharas biggest investor."

"I’m trying to be serious here," he chuckles. "I’m really impressed with you. From day one you put in your all and now you've bought the area around Buharas and have started expansions. Soon you'll have a full kitchen of workers all waiting for you to lead them. A menchi army; that must be a dream come true for you.”

"When I manage to create a restaurant that's known all over the world then I'll be impressed," she says honestly, "I would have never been able to move forward if I didn't have a someone like you supporting me. When times were tough you took advertising into your own hands...you even had Uvo introduce the place to his work friends, which is why people even gave Buharas a chance. How could I have done anything without you?" she says softly 

"You would have, you’re more than capable of breaking into the top tier than you think." Nobunaga offers a smile, one that was tinged with bitterness. 

"Is something wrong?" She asks, noticing the shift in his tone, "is it because of that customer today who-"

Nobu waves the thought off, "nah it wasn't that fucker. Who orders fish free sashimi. You might as well have a salad and fuck off. But that's besides the fact. I have something I want to tell you, and I've been meaning to tell you for a long time but never had the chance."

Menchi’s eyes widen slightly as she raises a brow, "this is so sudden. I can't say I was expecting you to tell me...but I have a feeling I know exactly what it is."

Her eyes linger on his face before moving to the sky, a slick black. Starless. 

Feeling a buzzing in his pocket, Nobu stands up and offers a hand, "I had a feeling I wasn't hiding it too well. I'll tell you..and everyone else after dinner."

Menchi takes the hand and pulls herself to her feet, "don't you think this is a little fast? Wouldn't it be better to wait before telling everyone."

Nobu swallows and opens the door, "sometimes I think the same thing...but it's something I want to get off my chest...I just wanted you to know that I appreciate everything you do for me...which is why I wrote that recipe book."

She squeezes his hand before he let's go, finding words caught in her throat

Returning back to Buharas, the two stand in silence admiring the rows of tables, the tall decorative lights Uvogin helped them set up, even the delicate paper poems Basho hung upon their walls. For years Nobunaga had put his full effort into creating Buharas into what it was now. Despite it not being his business, he had felt like a partial parent to it. When Menchi had taken a course on business management, it was up to Nobunaga to come in early and prep all their supplies before the stores eventual opening. That had been three weeks of hell. 

Uvogin had constantly worried about nobunaga overworking himself, as he was in habit of. Ever since he was a kid Nobunaga had always been one to working hard without a single break. Sometimes he would forgo sleep, a terrible habit, but with a few cartons of cigarettes at his disposal and some coffee he figured it was manageable. Uvogin was the type to work hard and play hard. He made sure everything was done when it should so he could enjoy himself. Nobunaga never felt that he was getting ahead when he worked. More like he was placed inside an endless cycle of dealing with customers and creating dishes he's made for years now.  

The knocking on glass wakes Nobunaga from his musings, seeing Menchi already at the door letting Uvogin in with a grin. 

Behind him of course were Baise and Basho, the group appearing to have stopped off at their homes first to change before coming to Buharas. Nobu’s hands tug at the fabric of his uniform sleeves and he sighs, figuring he would be working a little longer. 

"Hey guys, bout time you showed up!" Menchi grins, tying her apron back on, "and here I thought we'd have to close up."

"Excuse our lateness, I did not intend for this, so I blame Baise." Basho says swiftly, earning him Baise’s look of betrayal.

"You wanted to trim your weird stash before we came, how's that my fault!"

Basho waves a hand, "hello to you as well, Nobunaga."

"Who said you could ignore me, crop top and mom jeans!" Baise growls.

"It seems we are missing one." Basho says instead, earning Menchi’s scalding look. 

"Oh who? I have no idea." She lies, "Buhara can't make it but he said for sure next time."

Their rambling continues, but Nobu is still lost in his thoughts. That is until a hand tugs at Nobunaga’s hair and he slaps it away, glancing up at a pensive looking uvogin. 

"What kind of hello is that?" Nobu barks, trying to reposition the loose strands. 

"You looked like you were lost, so I was trying to grab ya before you blew away." Uvo makes a whistling sound, as if Nobunaga was being carried off by the wind. 

Perhaps he was. Maybe the courage he had those months ago was starting to waver because as soon as Uvo and Nobu told their friends, the idea of being a florist would no longer be just that, an idea. As soon as the words were out in the air it would be real, and permanent. Nobunaga’s pride wouldn't let him go back on his word, and neither would Uvogin’s. 

“Wanna talk outside?" Uvo asks lowly as Menchi heads to the kitchen. 

Nobu chews on the inside of his cheek before sighing, "give us a moment." He says aloud, looking specifically at Baise and Basho. 

Basho takes a seat at their usual table closest to the sushi bar, listening to Menchi turning on burners and shuffling through pots and pans. 

"God, leaving me with Basho again." Baise sighs heavily, pulling out her phone, before smiling knowingly, "You two go out there and...talk." she murmurs, "we won't disrupt you."

Basho pulls out his notebook and writes quickly, "yes of course! Speak freely with your partner."

Baise steps on his foot and Nobunaga raises an eyebrow questionably. "They know? You told them?"

Uvo rubs his neck and makes a sound of uncertainty, "it never came out of my mouth but they guessed it. Maybe I wasn't too good at keeping it a secret, but that's ok! They were gonna learn tonight anyways! You're not...having second thoughts about it are you?"

Nobu glances at the taller man, staring down at him with concern. Was he? Perhaps.  "I...don't think I'm having second thoughts but this is a complete change. I've never done something like this. We've never done something like this, I'm allowed to question my decision ain't I?" 

Baise turns and points a finger at him, accusingly. "Like hell you can!"

Basho groans, "please let them solve their own quarrel!”

"Oh come on, I'd kill for an opportunity like this with Uvo! Nobu, can you seriously tell me you don't want this? To have someone like Uvogin to rely on, to trust, to take this step forward together? People spend their entire lives looking for someone they connect with on such a level that they can move forward without fear!" She shakes her head, "you've been given this chance, one people would kill for, and you're having second thoughts? Grow a pair! If you don't want to do it then hell, Uvo let me do it!"

Uvo glances at her in shock before turning back to Nobunaga, standing stiffly as he presses a hand to his chin. It was true, Uvogin was the best person to go forward with when it came to career changes. Of course he trusted Uvogin enough to go forward with him, as he had from Meteor City and Bleike. Maybe second thoughts were due to the fact that he had been in a state of comfort for so long, perhaps the fact he was getting ready to move was throwing him off. 

"We will support you, as you move forward with him, we are your friend right?" Basho says quietly, his tone serious. 

Even baise has quieted down, watching carefully as Nobunaga crosses his arms, his precious look of uncertainty replaced with tired understanding. 

"Yea, yea, I hear ya both loud and clear. I hate having to hear it from you of all people Baise, but hell, guess you're right. Alright, no more moping." Nobu says with a sigh, "Menchi are the stoves hot?"

"As ready as they're gonna get!" she calls back, and Nobunaga retreats behind the counter to grab his hat. 

"Good," Nobu beams, "because tonight's a celebration."

The group assembles at their usual table, and before Menchi can even rest the first platter on the table the front door bursts open and a panting Hanzo runs in. Cheeks flushed from the cold, his red scarf is pulled over his lips, and a wool hat covers his head, meaning even Hanzo was occasionally bothered by the chill. His usual garbs were replaced by plain black jogging pants and a long sleeve sweater, as if he had taken a page out of Nobunaga’s book for once on how to dress himself. What was most striking was the two bouquets of flowers Hanzo carried, one in gold and lavender, which would be gifted to Uvogin, while the other was filled with reds and oranges, for Nobunaga.  Uvogin could identify the types of blooms easily, from the pink alstroemerias and delicate lilies that wished one good luck and fortune in the future. It was also a sign of friendship. Nobunaga's bouquet had red carnations, meaning admiration, coupled with fat Gerberas, which were daisy like plants in soft yellows and oranges, meaning  innocence. 

Questionable, but Nobunaga didn't open his mouth to ask, and Hanzo didn't engage in the conversation of why he had brought such arrangements. They were adequate at best, not something Nobunaga would couple together, but he assumed he was only being picky because of his future trade, as he should be. 

"Sorry for being late! I had to grab some things before getting over here." Hanzo beams, taking a seat next to Uvogin and shaking the mans hand, "isn't it the one and only Uvo. Man whenever you're around its like Nobunaga's stick almost gets pulled out of his ass. You're doing everyone here a great service." Hanzo beams. 

Uvogin snickers at Nobunaga's glower and pulls a bowl of rice towards him that Menchi had set down, prepared to dig in. “Hanzo, it ain't wise to disrespect the hand that feeds ya."

Hanzo leans forward to peer towards the kitchen, "I'd never be rude to Menchi! She's the one keeping me on my toes, thanks for the food, babe!"

"Choke on it," is her only response, eliciting laughter from Baise and Basho, and even earning herself a grin from Nobunaga. 

Hanzo whines but fills his plate anyways, nudging Uvo and giving a laugh. 

"So why the flowers, Hanzo? That seems a little out of place." Basho addresses the two bouquets sitting on another table, both stark against the wood. 

"Because!" Hanzo shrugs, tossing his hat behind him. 

"Obviously they're for someone here...and I assume that someone is me." Baise coos as Nobunaga brings out a pot of tea. 

Hanzo lazily digs into a plate of beef and glances at her, "and who are you again?"

Uvo laughs as Baise’s fist hit’s the table, "don't give me that shit, you know damn well who I am!"

Hanzo shakes his head, "Menchi, your so kind, feeding strangers off the street and inviting them into your shop."

Menchi places another tray on the table before sitting across from Basho and next to Baise, "i'm sorry who are you again?"

Nobunaga can't help but smile as he takes seat beside her, muttering out 'nice one.' Hanzo looks appalled. 

Breaking open his chopsticks, Nobu points one at the youngest of their group, "hey, don't forget that the street is exactly where I found you."

"Yea, who ever said I forgot." Hanzo sticks his tongue out, "now I'm just waiting for you to, old man."

A piece of sushi flies towards Hanzo’s head, but he catches it easily in his mouth. 

"Oh great, the dog knows a few tricks." Menchi grunts, stuffing a roll onto her plate. 

Hanzo chews happily as he rests his elbows on the table, "actually, I'm a ninja. That's why I'm so good.”

Uvogin’s heavy hand slapping against Hanzo's back causes the younger man to cough and splutter as he swallows. "Damn kid, you're always a riot. Thanks for the flowers, we appreciate em!" He beams, "seems like ya took some time to pick em out too. It also seems like you've got yourself a boy crush on Nobu over here, huh."

Hanzo coughs into his elbow as he peers up at Uvogin in shock, "what, no way! That's definitely not what they're for! Nobu’s lucky he even got something. We all know there's only room for one in my heart, and that spots already full." He extends a hand out to Menchi, who tries to stab her chop stick through it. Unfortunately, Hanzo's reflexes are too fast and the stick hits the wood below it. 

Baise grunts, "well you better not, baldy. Nobu’s currently unavailable." she says knowingly, "right Uvo?"

Basho stiffens and glares at the woman, both ignoring Menchi’s sudden look of embarrassment.

Nobu leans forward to peer at the two, "unavailable?" He murmurs, thinking about school and figuring that in a way it had taken up majority of his time along with work.

Uvogin shoots Nobunaga a look, "That true? Too busy for good ol hanzy Hanzo here?"

"As if I'd want anything to do with him." Nobu gawks.

"Your words! They burn my poor, maiden's heart." Hanzo says dramatically, stealing a piece of salmon before Baise could take it. "You should be kinder to me or Menchi will get mad."

Menchi scoffs, "as if I'd stop anyone from degrading you."

"Oh, are you into that dirty kind of stuff?" Hanzo grins, "we’re trying to eat so maybe save that conversation for later. I'll be happy to have it with you."

Menchi snarls and closes her eyes, "Nobu please tell me you spit in his cup. "

"I knew I forgot to do something." He says begrudgingly. 

Basho glances towards Uvo, who had been uncharacteristically quiet for the night. Even Nobunaga had noticed it, the mans booming voice was something that was not easily missed in most situations. Even now it seemed that Uvogin was half following Hanzo and Menchi’s banter, and his appetite was no where close to its usual gusto.

"The look on your face, makes me think that you must have, many things to tell." Basho recites, lifting his glass to his lips, "Uvogin, might you enlighten us so you may enjoy the night?"

Nobu frowns and glances at Uvo, wondering how soon the duo would just come out and say it. 

"Well, I'm gonna leave the timing up to Nobu for this one." Uvogin humms, "don't mind me, I ain't in a bad mood or anything."

"You're just nervous," Baise chimes in, "right Nobunaga? Well don't you fret. You're here amongst friends. Of course we're going to want to hear all you have to say about what you and Uvo have been...up too."

Hanzo gives the same knowing smile, "yea Nobu, you have been more lively in the mornings. I wonder if a certain...something...has to do with it."

Basho purses his lips, "now, now, we shouldn't be referring a dear friend as a something. If Nobunaga has chosen a path then of course we will be supportive...and of Uvogin as well. And the two of you."

"Seperate or together!" Hanzo chimes in.

Uvo nods in agreement, "up to you, but there isn't any pressure. It's a good night and we're surrounded by good food, and some interesting people."

Nobu sighs and empties his glass, catching Menchi’s eye.

"You can admit it. I don't think it's a secret anymore." She says while looking away, "it has been a little obvious for a while. I'd like to hear it from your mouth as well, but that is your decision."

"Yea Nobu!" Hanzo perks up, "it's time to wake up and smell the roses."

"Alright!" Nobu growls, feeling too many eyes bearing into him. This was even including Uvo, who was bouncing his leg impatiently. "Unlike all of you I can take a hint! Jeez, you keep one secret and suddenly everyone is hot on your ass."

"Not the phrasing I'd use personally but I guess Baise’s into it." Hanzo smiles, bearing the pain as Nobunaga's foot collides with his shin under the table. "My mistake, please continue."

"Yes! Please continue!" Baise snarls, glaring at Hanzo and his disrupting.  

Nobu sighs and crosses his arms, ready to swallow his pride. "It hasn't exactly been the best kept secret, but then again it really isn't something surprising. For a long time I've had...something I wanted to do, and it was only recently I was able to realize how important it was because of Uvogin’s help."

"Damn right." Uvo beams. 

Menchi pauses to turn to face the man, as had Baise and Basho. The only one continuing to eat was Hanzo, who was well aware of the truth about to be spilled. 

"Well, it took a while to figure it out. And even longer to have the courage to do it. But by knowing all of you, and by having your support, I suppose it's time for someone like me to move forward and stop waiting for the day for things to be handed to me." Nobu rubs his neck, "I guess you can say i'm making a commitment. And so is uvogin."

Baise places a hand to her mouth, smiling with glee, "a commitment, hmm. How inspiring."

Menchi waves a hand, "commitments take a long time to consider. It makes sense why he waited this long." 

Hanzo laughs, "about time you crooner. Glad you decided to do something before you’re bed ridden."

Nobunaga rolls his eyes and rests an elbow on the table, "Why am I even going over this? It's like you all know ready. Now you're just wasting my damn time."

"So help me if you don't say it I will!" Uvo roars in good humor, getting Baise’s rally of support. 

Hanzo twirls a finger, "don't tell me you're wimping out because my dear Menchi is watching."

Menchi shoots Hanzo a fiery glare of death as her nails bite into the soft flesh of her hands, "the only dear you're gonna get is a dear ass kicking."

"Come now Nobu, enlighten us so we can celebrate properly!" Basho calls out.

"Get on with it!" Baise cheers, lifting her glass.

"Come on Nobu, tell us how you really feel." Hanzo blurts out with a lazy smile.

"You can tell me." Menchi assures.  

Sighing in exasperation, too tired to continue dragging this conversation out, Nobunaga lifts a hand. "I enrolled Uvo and I into school alright! We're going to classes to become Florists! It's been going on for three months now, and it'll be done in April-are ya happy? I've always wanted to work with flowers and I know Uvogin has too, so here we are. Fifteen years too late but finally making our way back onto our original path. That's the secret. in three more months we will hopefully be licensed." He concludes, ignoring Uvogin’s laughter. 

"Congrats!" Hanzo lifts his glass and cheers, stopping suddenly as he realizes he's the only one.

Baise’s hand lowers from her mouth in utter confusion, and even Basho has a certain look of betrayal etched into his features. Menchi’s eye widen slightly as she holds her breath. Nobunaga’s words linger, and even as Uvogin’s hearty laugh finishes, there's a certain tension in the air Nobunaga just can't place.  

Baise peers at the two men and bites her lips, "hold on, all along you two were hiding a career change from us? Sneaking around for three months...making me think that-"

Basho blinks out of his stupor and coughs suddenly, embarrassed by believing one of Baise’s delusions and misinterpreting the entire situation. "I apologize! Congratulations on being halfway done!" He raises his glass, getting a snarl from beside him. 

“I’m an idiot to have thought...” Menchi whispers as she turns away from the table and stands, "I forgot something in the kitchen." She mutters, before standing her full height, “Congratulations on taking initiative. This is something we're clearly going to have to talk about in the future, regarding your position here."

She doesn't give Nobunaga a chance to answer before she walks to the back, hidden from their view.Even as Nobunaga answers some of Basho questions, Hanzo let's his eyes linger on the doorway to the kitchen before standing up, "Menchi bring some Booze! It's time to really celebrate!"

Baise bangs her cup on the table, bewildered at how wrong she was before realizing that Uvogin once again was a free agent. That he was single for the taking. With a glowing smile on her face, she peers at the taller man, seeing all that could be hers. The reassurance that she hadn't lost out to Nobunaga all along had given her a second life. 

"Yea! Bring out something strong!" Baise barks. 

In a moment Menchi appears with the highest concentrated sake she had been saving ever since she opened Buharas, her expression somewhat unreadable as she poured double shots for everyone.  

"To Nobunaga and Uvogin." She says firmly, raising the shot. In a  second it was sucked back and another shot replace it.

"To a future of possibilities!" Baise sings.

"To a prosperous future." Basho says in content.

"To hanzo!" Hanzo cheers, "and I guess the big guy for making things possible!"

Uvogin cracks a grin as he throws an arm over Hanzo’s shoulder, "to a night of good memories."

Sighing deeply, Nobunaga figured he might as well say something. "Yea, yea, just take the shot already. Now stop giving me those damn eyes...but thanks, all of you...except Hanzo"

"Hey!" the man calls out in shock, his cries lost in the others laughter. Well, everyone but Menchi it seemed.

Nobunaga, assumed to be the designated driver, enjoyed a slow slip of his drink as he watched the mood lighten with the blessing of alcohol. Finally it felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest.Admittedly, he was glad to have such good and supportive friends who had taken his words easily, without complaint. With three months still to complete of school, he wondered what the future would hold. Whatever it was, at least he had people in his and Uvogin’s corner now willing to cheer them on. And yes, that was even if one them was Hanzo. For once, Nobunaga felt he couldn't be upset. 

And the night went on.


	6. Holiday fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which winter break is here, and Uvogin's birthday is right around the corner.

As the alarm rang loudly in Nobunaga's ears, he knew that by the fifth ring today was going to be a lazy day to start off a lazy week. 

Nobu didn't even move to shut the alarm off, hoping it would suddenly combust or explode or stop based on his sheer mental power. Thankfully, Uvogin took it upon himself to slam a fist down on the contraption, his bleary eyes opening as he stared blankly at Nobu. The two had both fallen asleep as soon as the sun had risen, relieved that they were having a public holiday before eventually celebrating a Yorkian holiday neither man believed in, but accepted willingly. With the holidays right upon them, it was almost shocking to think of how quickly time moved. 

At some moments Nobunaga felt that if he didn't clutch his bedsheets he would be thrown weeks into the future, wondering with horror where all his time had gone. However, there were also those sombre moments where he could curl up for hours just after midnight and count every second with quiet annoyance.

Uvogin never seemed bothered by the passage of time, perhaps because he was gifted with universal optimism while Nobunaga lived his life with mediocre enthusiasm. 

It wasn't as Nobu had intentionally wanted to sulk on a morning like this, it just seemed to happen. Maybe it was because his feet were ice cold as they hung outside of the sheets, which had been pulled off him and we're tucked under Uvogin’s chin, stolen by the thief. Maybe it was because Nobu still hadn't come to terms that he was finally half way done his course with Uvo and they were easily in the top three in their class with Ponzu.  

Perhaps it had been the fact that Menchi and Hanzo had been a little odd after last week's dinner, the two of them in a sort of standalone which left Nobu as the awkward middle man. Not willing to be the messenger, Nobu assumed that it was best to let them sort out their own problems without his interference.  

Uvogin had only shrugged it off, stating that both Basho and Baise had been a little off the first few days after as well. They had simply assumed that they were shocked by the sudden career change the duo were undertaking and needed some time to adjust.  

"Nobu, you're late." Uvogin groans, closing his eyes as he rolls onto his stomach, "Why did we stay up so long."

Nobu lifts his hands above his head as he crosses his legs at his ankles, his track pants hiking up his calves uncomfortably. "Because we were watching the finale of that music show with Bono and drinking his booze...and I ain't late for anything. Hanzo cancelled our jog last night saying he had ninja shit to do today so I’m gonna take advantage of being lazy."

"Ah, so the kid has plans." Uvo murmurs, not one to sleep in but he felt that he at least deserved it once and a while. Without work or school, a slow morning was rare for both men. One of Uvogins eyes open, a dark brown iris watching Nobunaga with curiosity. "Is everything okay?" 

"The hell?" Nobu grunts out, rolling onto his side and sweeping his hair from his face, "what gave you that impression that something is wrong, huh?"

"Just realized that you haven't been going out with Hanzo that often. Not even to just run, but didn't you two use to spend the nights at bars or whatever you do?" 

"Drink?" Nobu tsks, "and occasionally watch judo competitions. Nothing special."

“Sure, that.”

Nobunaga’s eyes fall onto the dying bouquets sitting on their table, gifts from Hanzo. Uvo had commented that it was a thoughtful gift to give florists while Nobunaga had called it lazy. Neither men were really expecting gifts or mementos for taking up a program, so Hanzo’s lackluster gift was suddenly seen as thoughtful.  

The night had been well received between everyone at Buhara’s, as per usual, and they had even agreed to spend the upcoming holidays together. however this time Buhara would finally be in town, which had perked Menchi up as she talked eagerly of what her best friend was currently up to as a chef in a highly recommended ritzy hotel. 

It would be nice to see Buhara again. Both Nobunaga and Uvogin had taken an instant liking to the quiet giant whose advice was often worldly and sincere. Even hanzo became a real civil human being when Buhara was around, refusing to flirt with Menchi or make snide comments in front of the man. 

"You know, in a few days it'll be the holidays, and then the New Year" Nobu says to himself, "it'll be nice to spend our last one in Jappon with friends." 

Uvogin shifts at the sudden comment, "so you're thinking about moving again?"

"Yea, there are a few more properties opening up...it's just nice to have an idea of what's on the market." Nobu glances at the ceiling, knowing that in one of many drawers there were books filled with numbers to real estate agents, bank statements, and properties Nobu and Uvo could possibly buy in Yorknew. 

"It feels kinda fast, don't ya think?" Uvo clutches at the sheets, "like no time at all has passed since we were kids. It's good...but are you really ok with this? We don't have to move so suddenly."

Nobunaga furrows his brows, "you mean you want to stay in Jappon to work? I considered it."

And he had. For weeks. Hell, Nobu was still considering it. How couldn't he? To pick up and leave had been something he antagonized over each time he and Uvo had made a drastic move. Bleike had been a blessing to leave, but there was still a sense of terror from uprooting their life for a risk. Nobunaga wasn't much of a gambler. Sure he enjoyed a good bet here and there but he was often the loser. Uvogin had been his good luck charm for years now. 

"I don't see us doing what we want in Jappon. There's no way to make it big...that's why it has to be Yorknew." Nobu says slowly. 

Uvogin gives a long sigh of relief, sitting up as he tossed a blanket back at Nobu with a half grin. "I've been thinking you were gonna chicken out and put everything on hold, but I didn't wanna pressure you. Damn, does it relieve me you said you wanna move. There's a whole new strip of buildings for sale near the new Heavens Arena, apparently the prices are high but hell...go big or go home right?"

Nobu sits up and pulls the sheet from his face, "hey! you thought I was going to back out of all this after getting this far? What do you take me for, you damn brat."

Uvo laughs and runs a hand through his straight locks, hair grown out now from lack of care. At one point Uvogin had been blessed with a cute fro of curly locks, all to be ruined after one bad hair appointment. What was supposed to be a temporary straightening treatment had become a drunken bet between Basho, Nobu, Uvo, and Hanzo. It had been based on the fact Basho had lost some kind of bet with Baise, so together he and Uvo had entered the salon, and came out looking completely different. 

Uvo's hair never returned back to its curly form, and Basho kept the questionable style of facial hair he had come to love. Nobu never really asked if Uvogin missed his old hairstyle, but the man seemed to take everything in life with a grain of salt. 

Uvo had only been upset at not being able to hide Nobunaga’s shit in his hair anymore.  

That, Nobu would never admit, was a fucking relief. 

"Yea, so I might have thought that for a bit, but you ain't one to let me down." Uvo groans as he stands, rubbing his jaw, feeling the bristles of facial hair. "Guess we're gonna have a long day today, I ain't got any plans."

Nobunaga yawns and follows suit, standing and stretching, first to the ceiling and then to his toes. Constantly stretching had kept his body young, free of any annoying creaks or ebbs of pain. "It's been weeks since we got a day off at the same time. Fuck, we gotta water everything...do you know where we put that plant nutrient spray bottle?"

Uvo ties his hair into a high ponytail with one of Nobunaga’s hair ties as his eyes scan the room, "which bottle was that again?"

Nobu growls and points at his forehead, "the one you balanced on my fucking face last week that fell and busted my lip so it was puffy for a few days."

The thought causes Uvo to chuckle as he points casually to the top of their fridge, "behind your box of old man oatmeal."

"We both know you're the one who likes that mush," Nobu tsks as he sauntered over, pushing aside the box and grabbing the spray. "You do the ones in the shower. Try not to over water the lavender, they get enough moisture as it is."

"Look at you, the flower guru. I've taught you well." Uvo winks as he makes his way to the washroom, "But your fifteen years too late to tell me how to take care of flowers!"

"I’m older than you! You're fifteen years too early to be talking shit at seven in the morning!" Nobu lashes back, aggressively spraying a row of carnations and chrysanthemums. 

"Ha! Look whos talking, short stuff. You forget to take your big boy vitamins this morning? Looks like you shrunk another inch." 

Nobu scowls, Uvogin’s playful gaze infuriating him more then if the man was being serious. "Just shave your damn face and make the beds since you so kindly ruined mine, blanket hoarder."

Uvogin laughs and enters their small washroom, picking up his razor, "don't you know, Nobu? We're future florists. If we want something, we take it! And maybe you should considering shaving that pathetic excuse of a mustache."

"I can't shave this off! Do you know how long it took me to grow it?!" Nobu gawks, "we can't all be lucky like you."

Tapping the razor against the sink, Uvogin lathers his cheeks and quickly removes the froth. "Yea, I do know. I've watched since you were twelve. Man, I miss twenty year old Nobu with the short hair and lanky shoulders. You were such a greenhorn back then!"

"That's because we were in Bleike, no shit I was nervous. I had a stupid kid to take care of." Nobu turns his back on Uvo, "and he kept getting himself into trouble because he looked like a grown ass man at sixteen. Now you're almost thirty but you're still the same brat." 

Uvogin turns on the tap, "hey, for all we know I could be older or younger. unlike you, my ma never kept tabs on me. Hell, I was a runt for a while because I never ate. Guess I was all hidden potential." 

"Maybe I shoudda starved you for awhile, then we wouldn't have to fork out a thousand jennies every few days to refill the damn fridge."

"I’m a big guy! I eat!" Uvo scowls, "you should cut down on that smoking habit. you've been kissing tobacco ever since you were seventeen."

"Old habits die hard, and you're gonna have to kill me before I stop smoking." Nobu challenges, cringing as he heard the sound of drums and flute coming from upstairs. "For fucks sakes..."

Uvo laughs as he turns on the shower, the head covered with a filter, positioning plants and moving some under the spray. "Looks like Bono is up and ready to go this morning."

"What a joy. At least I didn't have to wake up to it."

"Don't lie, ya love the shriek of tribal music. Gets you hot and bothered."

Nobu scowls in disgust, "the only thing bothering me is your shit sense of humor."

"If Hanzo was here he'd join in without needing an invitation."

"Well thank god he's not here."

The music turns off for a moment as the stairs shake and clatter, and suddenly there's a knock on the dividing door separating their basement flat from Bonolenov’s second floor bachelor pad.  

"Come on in Bono, just try not to mind all the flowers." Uvo calls out, and the door flies open as an eager looking man walks though. 

Now Bonolenov was probably a little older than Nobunaga, with his crows feet at the corner of his eyes and the prominent smile lines. Bono was lucky his head was shaved, hiding any telltale signs of grey hair, giving at least some mystery to him. With skin a dark brown from generations of living in the east, the dark circles tattoos he had almost on every part of his body didn't seem too striking, but rather a fitting part of him. Nobunaga had never once thought about covering his pale white skin with ink, thinking the contrast would be too much.  

Plus, his money was well spent on cigarettes and fertilizer now. 

Despite Bonolenov being a bachelor, his one true love was music, and he made sure that everyone knew it. He hosted concerts every year, having made enough money in his youth to do so comfortably. 

Nobunaga had asked once where Bono had gotten the funds, and after a long conversation on the world of boxing, Nobu realized that sweet, simple, batshit crazy Bono could knock him on his ass if Nobu dared to try him. 

Uvo said he'd pay good money to see that fight. 

At least now it made sense how Bono was so at ease when Uvo was around. Bono’s hands were legal weapons...but he chose to play music instead.  

Kind of inspirational, Nobu figured. To change a dream at the drop of a coin, just because it wasn't something he wanted.

Now every holiday or birthday Bono would give Nobunaga and Uvogin some kind of new Bonolenov merch, just to remind them that yes, Bono was still a musician. That, and both men better damn accept and praise the gifts because he was still their landlord, despite how joyful his smiles were. 

"You two have done such wonders to the place!" Bono chimes, dancing around staggered pots with ease, the bells around his naked feed jingling with his movements. 

Uvogin had always been amused at the fact that they lived in the house of a modern aged hippy. Nobunaga found it annoying, not that Bonolenovs interests were odd by any means, seeing how he was just a simple musician, but the fact that he was so utterly dramatic. Uvogin always matched the mans enthusiasm while Nobunaga was left groaning to himself that he'd give his hair tree for the chance to have that much zeal in life. 

Taking a seat on his pullout, Nobu places his spray bottle onto the floor and rubs at his knees, the chill of the cold floor seeping through his calves and causing his back to stiffen. 

Meteor City had never gotten cold, and even Bleike was manageable.  But with Jappon surrounded by water it was no surprise how quickly the weather changed. 

Watching Bono sniff at some roses, imitating that poor cliche, the man straightens up and lifts a hand to the ceiling.  "The holidays are almost upon us."

Nobu grumbles, "thanks for the reminder. Another year here and gone."

Uvo crosses his arms in amusement, "still got some time left here before the big move."

Bono nods his head, "Ah the smell of change is in the air, and what a scent it carries. Have you two bought a place yet?"

Nobunaga is almost tempted to laugh, considering how he and Uvo were still arguing over listings, both being unreasonably stubborn. 

"Can't say we have, old man. But when we do you'll be the first to know." Uvo winks, "so what brings you down to our side of the street?"

"Ah? Well this is the season of giving," Bono says with excitement, "and the season of giving back." 

Nobu raises a brow, trying to follow the man’s logic.  

"As you know my dear family is due to approach us, staying for a week's time. How wonderful, to be united together again!" He smiles wistfully, jingling as he moves. 

"Lucky for you, you're gonna have a full house." Nobunaga comments. 

"Yes, yes, a full house full of people. There are seven of them coming as you know. My dear mother, and my two brothers. Ah they bring their wives and their only children." He hums, "But you will see them soon after all."

Uvo nods, "sure, can't wait to meet em"

Bono gives a grin, showing off a mouthful of missing teeth, and holds up a set of keys.  "I enjoy that enthusiasm! Thank you for taking this on. I'd go to the airport to get them but I must prepare!"

Nobu gawks as he raises a hand, before Bono cuts him off. 

"What is a little car trip for a night of drinking in good company." Bono says quickly, like the sly bastard he was. 

Even Uvogin catches on quickly, realizing that last night's drinking fest was just a setup for an unwanted pick up. Both not wanted to argue with their landlord, they grunted out a response, which pleased Bonolenov so much that he found himself dancing up the stairs. 

Bobu clutches the keys to Bonos Oldsmobile and curses, "you sure you don't wanna drive it?"

"An old car should go to an old man."

"How the fuck did we get roped into this?"

Uvo throws on a sweater as he laughs, "don't ya know? Nothing in this world comes for free!" He laughs, "rock paper scissors for who gets the kids?"

"Go to hell."

"Hah! Only if you come with me."

 

*

 

Sitting behind the wheel of bonolenovs rustic brown van, Nobunaga let his eyes scan over the faces of people openly gawking at his choice of vehicle. Uvogin had left their van parked in front of him as Nobu waited outside of the airport, trying to ignore the fact that onos car was covered in brown velvet, or that the rims were covered in bells and shrieked everytime Nobu inched forward, or felt like it was going to explode if he drove even a little over the speed limit. 

Uvo has offered to find Bono’s family in South Jappon’s small airport, leaving Nobunaga outside alone. If it wasn't for the no smoking sign staring him in the face at least he would have had the comfort of the taste of an old friend, but he has forgotten his pack at home anyways. 

Must have had been because of Uvogin’s infuriating attitude. Because it was a civic holiday the streets seemed to be a little more congested at hours they would be bare. 

Nobu would bet any money that Menchi was still at work anyways, prepping or cleaning or rearranging things for the long weekend bound to follow. Hanzo was probably home doing whatever people like Hanzo do. Nobu had never asked, and Hanzo never seemed to want to elaborate on anything more than "secret ninja things." Baise and Basho were guaranteed to either be spending their time in town or at home, although they lived near each other Uvogin had said they never dared to see each other if it wasn't during work hours or in a group setting. Their relationship was touch and go at best. 

Even Hanzo knew not to bother Menchi when she was working, which was shocking. Every one of their friends automatically knew that Uvogin and Nobunaga would be spending their time together, no longer baffled at the brotherly relationship the two had, filled with jokes, insights, and of course, fights. 

Tapping his fingers on the cool leather of the steering wheel, the glint of a disco ball stings Nobunaga’s eyes, seeing the tacky thing hanging from the mirror, surrounded by tribal icons and wooden tokens. Everything about this car screamed Bono. 

"And do you remember good ol Nobu? The scary man with the big nose- heh, so you do!" Uvogin’s voice booms as the backdoor to Bono’s van slides open, and Uvo pops his head in. "Looks like the gang’s all here!" 

Nobu leans back in his seat to stare at the family, having only met them through video calls when Bono introduced them. 

Rolling his eyes at Uvogin’s lackluster introduction, Nobu got out of the car and offered a hand to those of the Lenov family. Surprisingly, other than the matching tattoos of circles over their skin, they looked like average people. 

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Nobunaga."

Uvo slaps a hand onto his shoulder and grins, "no need to be so formal, Bono’s already told them all about us! Alright kiddos and ladies, you're with me."

Cheerful laughs rang out as the kids clung to Uvo's forearms, and Nobunaga sighed as he moved to grab the luggage. A week of putting up with the extra noise wouldn't be a problem. He just hoped they didn't expect him to socialize. 

Unfortunately that was exactly what nobunaga had to do. As Uvogin entertained the kids and Bonolenov relieved his youth with the men, Nobu was left catering to the women and helping in the kitchen. All they wanted to do was shop and see the sights, leaving Nobu to become their unwilling tour guide when he wasn't at work or busy at school. 

It had been awkward and a little annoying, but at least he didn't need to hear Uvo tell bizzare stories of their past to the kids, filled with exaggerations and half truths. 

Honestly the last five days were something Nobu wanted to forget. Bono was enough Lenov for Nobu to handle for a lifetime. In three days time it would the new year, and tomorrow Uvogin’s birthday on the 29th. To think Nobu had just turned 33 months ago..

The group hadn't celebrated any holidays this week, seeing how Bono celebrated traditional holidays and Nobu was never a fan of random holidays either.  Uvo didn't mind either way, he was just glad there was no snow in December, even if the chill was sharp. 

Sighing heavily, Nobu takes a seat in the steaming water of his bathtub, or rather the tub that Bonolenov’s basement owned after a long day of touring. 

It had been years since Nobu had willingly taken a bath. Their other apartment in Jappon hadn't had one, and Bleike did, but it wasn't a tub that functioned, so it was used as a place to store dirty laundry until Nobu carted it over to the local laundromat.  

lying back in the tub now, with lukewarm water threatening to spill over the edges, Nobu tried to relax. His hair floated around him, long and inky black in colour, mingling with soap suds and curling around his arms. 

Long hair was a pain in the ass, but Nobu was attached to the look. He never really understood the short hair fads, especially since he and Uvo had always been a little wild. That, and who had money for haircuts every three weeks. They sure as hell didn’t. 

 

Today was one of those odd days where nobu would go in later, something about holidays being less busy than usual, so Menchi was happy to take up the front lines. Nobu has a feeling that because of Buhara’s return a few days ago that Nobu had been steadily replaced, not that he minded. Menchi’s mood had been elated ever since. 

It probably helped that Menchi knew that tomorrow was Uvo's birthday, and that the duo always celebrated birthdays together. To think that this whole flower business had started less than three months ago was still shocking to Nobu. He had never cut so many flowers in his life, never tied so many stems, cut so many dead petals, arranged so many types of blooms. 

He and Uvo had learned so much in the course of their program, and to think they were already half done.

 

"How long you gonna stay in there? The plants are gonna wilt." Uvo's voice seeps under the crack of the door, and Nobunaga sinks lower into the water, a hand moving to feel at his chin. He was half tempted to shave the scraggly hairs off, but then again, he had an image to uphold. 

Even if that image was one of a jaded old man. 

"Oh come on, you ignoring me now because I left ya with the kids yesterday? I couldn't get out of work, what else was I supposed to do?" Uvo whines, the bathroom door creaking open. "Holy shit it's a sauna in here, Nobu we have orchids! Get the fuck out of the tub and open a bloody window!"

"For fucks sakes, Uvogin, can't I get ten goddamn minutes to myself!" Nobu snarls, his hand slapping the water and splashing him in his own face, causing him to splutter in disgust. "Fuck!" 

Uvo's laughing only causes Nobu to grit his teeth together and nudge the plug out with his foot. 

"Aw come on, it wasn't that bad. The kids loved how scary you were. you play the bad guy really well!"

Nobu gives a steely glare at Uvogin, lips tugged into a tight frown, "ever heard of personal space? Close that damn door and go finish that assignment you have to do." 

"But typing on Bono’s computer is fucking torture for a guy like me."

"I’m not doing it for you again! You crook! Con!"

Uvo grabs a towel off of the rack and tosses it at Nobu, a lazy grin on his face, "liar, you love me. And you're totally gonna type it out for me. Help a brother out! I help you all the time!"

Nobu wraps the towel around his middle and steps out of the tub, before grabbing the long tube Uvo had attached to the sink and leaning over it so he could rinse his hair. "Filling the shower with plants? A fool’s idea. You’re an idiot."

"Then you're the idiot who went along with it, ya damn bandwagon hopper." Uvo slaps a hand onto Nobu’s back, the water missing his head and spraying over his skin 

"Get out! Get out or so help me!" 

"I'll be waiting outside with lunch!" Uvo gleams, "thanks Nobu you're the best!"

Finally taking a breath, Nobunaga lifts his head, watching water run down his face in exhaustion. Far too often he got conned into doing things for Uvo rather than letting the man do it himself. It had taken weeks to teach Uvogin how to do laundry, and even longer to show him how to cook anything that wasn't meat. It was only in the last six or seven years that Uvogin had taken up cooking as more than a hobby. It was almost as if he knew Nobunaga hated cooking at home when he had already spent hours preparing dishes at work.

Uvo had gone from shoddy to housewife with Nobunaga’s pointers.  Sometimes it was almost comical for Bono to see Uvogin at the stove with an apron that was too small for his waist, and too feminine, but Uvogin didn’t mind.  

Nobu was always content to have breakfast prepared for him, and at night Nobu would provide dinner. It was almost homely. To the average onlooker, it was almost as if the two were a married couple. 

Nobu wouldn't hesitate to punch the face of the bastard who dared to say that to him, though. Uvogin would probably laugh it off, as per usual.  

After years of it just being the two of them, and sometimes a two week boyfriend Uvogin thought to introduce, there really hadn't been much excitement in their lives. That was probably what has sparked uvo to ask the question about becoming florists, because both men hated feeling like they were moving backwards when they had worked so hard to go forward.  

To think this would be their last December in Jappon was...disheartening, to say the least. But a little thrilling too. 

"Hey Uvo, you manage to find your gift for Saturdays bar night?" Nobu calls out, throwing his hair into a towel and wrapping it onto his head as he dressed quickly in track pants and one of uvogins old long sleeve shirts. 

One thing Nobu hated was handouts, especially when it was Uvogin’s fucking hand me downs. The worst was when the bastard tried to pass down shorts that were too small for himself, and only looked stupid on Nobu, which was surprising because Nobu didn't mind showing a little leg but Uvo’s sense of style left something to be desired.  

Uvogin glances up from his plate of meat to gawk at Nobu, "Ah shit is that this weekend? I completely forgot, who did I have again for the gift exchange? Baise? Damn" 

Nobu chuckles and slides into the seat across from the man, stealing a sausage from off his plate. "I’m surprised, usually you're pretty on the ball with these kinds of things. You can't just wait last minute to do things like this; a gift is supposed to be picked out and considered with great thought. But forgetting...hmm, you might wanna cover up, your age is showing, Uvo."

Uvo scrunches his face up, "Oh hey what is that? Gray hairs, already? damn nobu, better hurry up and buy your usual hair dye, you old fuck." 

"You're entire fucking head is filled with gray hair!"

"And look how goddamn good I look!" Uvo shoots back, handing Nobu a plate of eggs, because it was always eggs with Uvo. 

"Did you figure out what to get Basho?" Uvo asks, leaning on his arm, "let me guess, a book about poetry."

Nobunaga’s eyes widen as he slaps a hand onto the table, "what else am I supposed to get him! A blow up doll? The only thing he likes is fucking poetry!"

Uvogin looks at Nobunaga seriously, "you can't just wait last minute to do things like this; a gift is supposed to be picked out and-"

"Don't throw my words back at me! At least I got him a gift!" 

"I’m sure you could have been a little more creative." 

Nobu scowls and grabs his mug, pouring himself coffee. Luckily Uvo had gotten their machine fixed. "Ya, like what? A bouquet of flowers or something? What qualifies as creative for you?"

"Why don't you sew him something. You're pretty good with your hands."

"Just because I fix the holes in those rags you call jeans, it doesn't mean I'm an expert." Nobu scowls, "I'll think of something." 

"Heh, guess I will too. We got a few days to do it. I hope Hanzo has you."

Nobu scowls, "Why the fuck would you say that? Hanzo would probably buy playboy's again." 

Uvo laughs, "he's trying to help you out. We all know you're just a 33 year old Virgin." A butter knife flings in Uvogin’s direction, and the man deflects it easily.  "Aw, don't be like that. You might break a joint with all this physical activity."

"I’m more confident I'm gonna break your nose at this rate."

"You wouldn't, having a busted nose is your significant character trait. Mine is my," Uvo grins, offering a wink, "good looks and charm."

"You disgust me." Nobunaga deadpans, Uvogin’s laughter ringing out. 

Although both men knew that was a lie. Nobu’s sense of pride was as large as Uvo's, if not more so. At least Uvogin could joke around freely. Nobu always felt that if he did so he'd look like a damn fool. Probably because of what Uvogin called his permanent bitch resting face. After years of putting up with bullshit, who could blame Nobu for the frown lines and crow's feet? Uvo had somehow managed to appear youthful and as stunning as he was when he turned 20, but Nobu knew about the impromptu botox sessions Uvo went to everyone once and awhile just to keep his skin looking smooth.

Thinking about it now, Nobu had considered doing the same before giving it up due to sheer laziness. He wasn't a fan of surgeries or needles or even hospitals if he didn't need to be. It was better off this way. at least he could be a grouch in peace. 

Staring at uvo now, who was scanning something over in his notes, highlighted in pink and green, it figured the bastard was finally leaving his 20s tomorrow. At thirty Uvo would no longer be able to crack those horrible old man jokes considering they would be in the same boat. 

"So....what do you want." Nobu asks lazily, peering up at the man. 

"To memorize the growth cycle of these 35 summer blooms." He grumbles, thumbing the top corner. "Fucking hell, I didn't even know the colour changed based on location during the cold seasons."

Rolling his eyes, Nobu sits back. Typical Uvo. Of course he knew what Nobu was asking, as Nobu asked every year. Sure they never really celebrated their birthdays, it had become a long standing habit between the two to sit back, drink, and reminisce together about the shitty old days. That didn't stop them from trying to out gift the other. 

For Nobu’s birthday a few months ago, Uvogin had bought new clothes for him, sneakily tucking it into his drawers as if Nobunaga wasn't ocd enough to notice. The year before Uvo had paid off the rest of the cost for their van, so Nobu didn't have to keep making on the fly payments. 

This year Uvogin had also inspired Nobu to pursue a dream that he thought he had given up long ago. It was...more than Nobunaga could really repay.  especially since Uvogin was willing to leave everything in Jappon behind just to join this fresh start with Nobu. 

Uvogin smiles behind his paper, wondering just what Nobunaga would have planned. He couldn’t make it too easy, now could he. 

"Gift giving sucks." Nobu mutters in defeat. He'd have to think of something.

What a pain.


End file.
